Super Mabel Galaxy!
by Loafbud
Summary: .:: Revised and edited version::. At the dusk of Dipper and Mabel's 13th birthday, an unexpected visit from Bowser Jr comes to ruin the moment. Along with his father, Lord Bowser, they manage to steal the entire Mystery Shack, along with Stan, Soos, and Wendy. Followed by a prophecy, is it said that Mabel would rule the galaxy and rescue her friends... in space!
1. Chapter 1 : Bowser's Birthday Crashin!

_**Super Mabel Galaxy **_**is a crossover with Nintendo's **_**Super Mario Galaxy**_** series and Disney's **_**Gravity Falls**_**. I do not own either one of the works. I do not intend to make this crossover for money, therefore I am **_**not**_** making this for profit; I do this for fan purposes and entertainment. **

_**Super Mabel Galaxy**_** is in Third Person Multiple, a work of writing when the narrator focuses on multiple characters **_**(not as broad as Third Person Omniscient).**_

**The inspiration of this crossover all started when Mabel Pines officially said, "It's a-me, a-Mabel!" (a reference on Mario's dialect) on that Rumble McSkirmish episode. ;v; I luv u Mabel!**

**This is a completely revised and edited version, where the chapters are shortened to approximately 1,000—2,000 words each, so it won't feel like you're reading a novel per chapter! XD And I've also removed some characters, as they were one too many and it felt very redundant and unimportant.**

**However, the elements of the story and its plot will remain the same.**

**Enough with this cheesy old Author's Note butt…**

**Enjoy!**

"_Happy birthday, kids!"_

Mabel Pines exchanged silenced, astounded glances with her twin brother, Dipper. He mirrored the exact same confusion with her, despite the fact that they were twins.

Grunkle Stan had blew a party horn, which cued glittery, colorful confetti to shower down on the two baffled siblings. Grunkle Stan had his arms raised, looking down at the kids with a wide, toothy smile. He flitted his eyes sideways nervously.

"Er… haven't you guys remembered?" asked Grunkle Stan, surprised.

Mabel, once again, flitted her eyes at Dipper, who only replied with a shrug. "Is it Great Uncles Appreciation Day…?" trailed off Mabel, looking awkward. She would feel terrible if she had forgotten to by Stan a piggy bank to add with his collection.

Stan frowned. "No," he grunted. "I'm surprised that you've both forgotten about your own birthdays."

Dipper widened his eyes. "Ah, right!" he gasped.

Wendy, who rested her elbows at the front of the cash register counter, looked over at Dipper and Mabel with a laidback look in her eyes. "You guys are finally teenagers," she remarked with a slight grin.

Dipper looked over his shoulder at the lofty teenager. "We're officially teens!" he cheered with a fist pump on his small hand.

Coming from the dining room, Soos sauntered in. "Dudes," he said. "With it being your birthdays, you could possibly get something out of the shack for free!"

"_Free?_" Grunkle Stan instantly appeared at Soos's side, his eyes narrowed. Soos backed away a little from his glare. In one swift movement, Stan scampered over to the cash register, unceremoniously shoving Wendy to the side. He rapidly pressed random buttons to allow the tray to pop out, followed by a shrill _ching_. Stan dug his hand in the tray, shifting it from side to side momentarily, before pulling out two five dollar bills.

"Here's ten dollars for each of you," he told Dipper and Mabel, when he approached at their side, standing stiff. Mabel thought he looked as if he was going to break out in tears, but she couldn't tell clearly behind that gruff, stiff face of his. "Buy something, _quickly_, and furnish the money back to me. Got it?"

"Got it." Both twins said simultaneously and they went off, searching in different areas of the shack's main room.

Mabel gripped her five dollars firmly in her hand. She swam her eyes gently around, even though she was shaking like crazy in the marrows of her bones. Soon, she laid her eyes on a purple cap, resting on a shelf along with its copies. It looked a lot like Dipper's hat, only it had an apple shape stitched in the front. Mabel wasn't sure if she was used to hats. _They could mess up my hair and make all the boys think I'm shabby, _she thought.

An idea then came up in her mind like a lightning bolt. She rose to the tips of her toes and reached out her arms to grab the hat. "Come here, Waddles!" Mabel called out.

A plump, healthy-looking pig moseyed out from the dining room, his wet nose wrinkling in curiosity.

Once Waddles stopped at her side, she carefully placed the purple cap on his head. She paced back and leaned to her side, angling her vision on her pet, studying his flawless looks. She straightened up and clapped her hands together. "Oh, you'll make all the girl pigs roll in the mud!" she squeaked.

From the corner of her eye, she spotted Dipper walking up to Wendy, his face flushed. Beads of sweat were going down his face and his nose looked redder than usual. _What does he have in mind now?_

Dipper held up his arms, turning away shyly, his eyes closed tightly. His entire body stood stiff and Mabel noticed something glimmering in his hands.

Wendy looked down at what Dipper was holding; she gasped and her body, too, stiffened in a sort of way. "No way, where did you get those?" she breathed.

Realizing that Wendy's tone didn't sound at all offensive, Mabel watched as how Dipper turned his head back around, looking less tense. "They were in that dusty, old box next to that clothes hanger," he told her. He hesitated before adding timidly, "Do you like them?"

As if reluctant to answer, Wendy gently picked up the dazzling objects, which turned out to be silver, shining earrings in the shape of question marks. She observed them, as if expecting the slightest of blemishes. A warm smile then went on her face, from freckled cheek to freckled cheek.

"I like 'em, Dip," she commented casually, as if hiding the excitement she truly carried.

"They're for you," added Dipper quickly, followed by a mock-cough.

Wendy lowered her eyes at him, stunned. After a few moments, Wendy took a hand and ruffled Dipper's hat. "Thanks, doofus," she chuckled. "But remember, it's your birthday, not mines."

Dipper looked up at Wendy with glistening eyes before heading over to Mabel's direction. Mabel had suspected that Dipper knew that she was watching him the whole time.

"What did you get?" he asked her, suddenly drifting his eyes to Waddles.

Waddles reared up occasionally on his back feet and he oinked.

"Can I ask what this is all about?" asked Dipper flatly.

"Well," began Mabel, "I really couldn't find anything that suited me well in this old shack. So I bought Waddles a hat! Isn't he adorable?"

The pig reared up once more and rested his small hooves on Dipper's side, bowling him over. With Dipper playfully pinned to the ground, he refused and blocked his face with his arms as Waddles was brushing his wet nose to his cheek.

Mabel chuckled. _Yeah, he's the cutest thing, alright._

After proudly singing the "Birthday Song", the crew had broken the tradition and went into a silent, mixed conversation, instead of blowing out the candles straightaway. Dipper and Mabel sat at a small table, where a light bulb hidden by swathes dimly lit the area. In the center of the table was a poorly-made cake. One of its sides were glittery and decorated with cats wearing sparkly bowties, supposedly representing Mabel's taste in bright colors. The other side was plain with white frosting.

As if finally realizing the cake's horrible demeanor, everyone's silent conversations faded to a stiff silence. Their eyes were rested on the cake.

Grunkle Stan cleared his throat dutifully in the silence. "I couldn't find a better cake designer in this blasted town," he announced nonchalantly.

Mabel rubbed her hands together, as if warming herself up in front of a campfire. Her eyes were round like moons and glistened with excitement.

Soos, who was standing behind her, rested his hand on Mabel's shoulder. "So," he said. "What is your wish?" His face then stiffened.

"Don't worry," reassured Mabel with a grin. "It won't be a talking horse."

Relieved, Soos sighed. "Well, what would it be, then, before we have laughing llamas, too?"

Something struck in Mabel's mind. She nearly rose in her chair light a rocket being ready to launch. She clasped her hands together and searched her eyes along the curious faces. "I've always wanted this wish, ever since I was eight," she exclaimed. As if she was made of a magnet, everyone had their bodies slightly leaned towards her; even Soos was faintly looming over her with watchful, wide eyes.

"My wish is to visit outer space! Yeah, sure, all the astronauts get to have their fun. But what I want to accomplish is something different. I want to meet aliens who are really good at fashion tips, and also ride of galactic ponies that shoot out lasers with their eyes. And maybe I can finally meet a space boyfriend named Leo!" She took time to catch her breath, as she was saying those things a little too fast to be caught in ones ears. She remembered Mermando, her old merman mate who was married to a dolphin now.

The face that was blossomed on everyone's faces made Mabel's heart skip a beat. They each seemed either uninterested or confused.

Mabel chuckled at the eyes that pinned her down. "Why is everyone so… quiet now?"

Dipper was the one to respond towards her hyperbolic imagination. "Because it's illusory, Mabel," he said with a frown on his face, elbows rested on the table. He was looking businesslike since Wendy was standing next to him. "Maybe try wishing for something more realistic next time. Remember, we're _teenagers_ now."

Stung, Mabel felt the eyes go to Dipper as he began telling his wish on becoming a detective. _He's right_, she thought soberly. _ He's being haughty only because Wendy's here. If she knows about Dipper's crush on her, then why is he still trying to impress her? _Once Dipper's wishing came to an end, Mabel looked back up at the table. _One day, I'll prove that having imagination isn't a bad thing._

A thunderous clap came from Grunkle Stan, who didn't seemed intrigued by either wish. "Alright, just blow the candles out already," he grumped. "My favorite game show comes on at five."

Both twins exchanged happy glances, untouched by their great uncle's grouchiness. Concurrently, Dipper and Mabel inclined forward at a respectable distance between them and the cake. Both lips puckered, they allowed a gentle waft to flow and curl from their lips.

The candles were out.

Grunkle Stan noisily pushed his chair back and shot to his feet. "It's five o'clock! I gotta' go—!"

Instantly, the cake somehow exploded into tiny bits of cake and frosting. Startled gasps came from everyone as the cake was utterly ruined. That cake was terrible anyways.

All eyes locked onto something new that stood on the table: a turtle-like monster covered in the cake remains with black, beady eyes and a bib with a messily-drawn mouth on it. His shell was studded with spikes and he had russet-colored hair, almost like an erect ponytail in flames. It laughed cockily in a childlike voice, its hands on his shoulders. Everyone was frozen in place until the monster went "boo!" Everyone yelped. The little monster chuckled. Everyone yelped again.

"Silence!" snapped the monster.

From behind Mabel, Soos's body had seemed to unstiffen. "Whoa, cool," he gasped. "It's a dino-dude!" He sounded rather fascinated then startled.

The little turtle monster swung his head up at Soos, his eyes flaring with fury. "Who dares call me that?" he sneered. "I am Bowser Jr.! And you must follow my commands!"

Fear ebbing away, Mabel took detail on how less scary this creature was starting to look. He was probably nothing but a young, vulnerable baby. "You're so cute!" she cooed.

Shyly, the creature gave her a sidelong glance. "Cute?" he echoed disbelievingly, kicking a large piece of cake to the side, as if revealing his roguishness and proving her wrong.

Grunkle Stan stared down at Bowser Jr blankly, his fears gone, too. "Okay, so the cake designer added a special surprise in the cake, too?" he said to himself matter-of-factly.

"Fools!" growled Bowser Jr, folding his tiny fists in a shaky ball. "I'll rip your precious Mystery Hack from the roots!"

"It's 'Mystery Shack'," pointed out Dipper blankly. "The 'S' is poorly dangling from the sign. What have we don't to you?" he asked quickly, looking just as confused as the rest.

Out of nowhere, thunderous cracking sounded above in the ceiling. Pieces of wood began raining down on them, dappling the table. Mabel looked up in fright as large metal pieces crunched their way into the shack's ceiling. They appeared to be like large, metallic hands gripping a hold on the shack itself.

Everyone around her began to panic, scurrying around like vulnerable sugar ants, except for Bowser Jr, who remained on the table, a smug look on his face.

"Let's get out of here!" shouted Stan as he passed by.

Suddenly, the ground had seemed to shift beneath Mabel's feet. When she leapt out of her chair to run away from the table, she noticed that some of the objects in the room were gradually sliding to one side of the room. She began sliding, too. _What is going on?_

Fear and excitement gripped in her chest. "Dipper!" she called out in fright, realizing that he wasn't at her side, especially at a time like this.

To her relief, Dipper came scurrying at her side. "Mabel," he panted. "I don't know what's going on!"

"Me neither," she replied nervously. She looked back to find that Bowser Jr had left the room. _Where is he up to?_

"Come on," said Dipper beneath the groaning and crumbling of the shack. "Let's find a way out of here." He grabbed her hand and they scurried through the room.

Suddenly, the ground had vanished beneath Mabel. She soon felt the whole world blur around her. We're falling! Her chest tightened as she and Dipper plummeted down for a short time, landing hard on the soft, luscious grass.

Fatigue washed over Mabel's entire body. She could feel Dipper breathing rapidly at her side. She could hear the occasional pecking of woodpeckers, but they were barely audible under the immense groaning of the Mystery Shack.

Having time to recover, Mabel opened her eyes. Her heart lurched when she realized that she was looking at a large hole in the ceiling… But they were sprawled out in the grass… did they get a new grass carpeting inside the shack?

"Mabel…" Dipper's weak voice sounded from beside her. "We're fallen through a hole."

Fully aware, Mabel rose up on her bottom. She and Dipper were seated on the grass, a few bruises along their exposed legs. She then felt Dipper's body stiffened. She followed his gaze and her heart nearly stopped at once. The Mystery Shack's being carried away into the air! Along with it, they saw a long, silver, metallic had that seemed to grip to the shack's roof. The silver arm glinted in the orange light of dusk. It was attached to another large thing that hovered high in the trees. It had the appearance of an airship.

Still inside the perilously swaying shack, Grunkle Stand ran against the front door, rapping it furiously. "No! The door's locked!" he shrieked. "Not today, world, not today!" He stopped and turned around to press his back against the front door, trying to maintain his balance with the swaying shack.

With the shack sloping sharply towards Stan's direction, Soos slid towards his direction and smacked hard against the front door. "Well," he said enviously. "Wish I had a birthday as epic as this."

Scanning his eyes around the main room, which was piled over in sides with valuable and invaluable items, he noticed that the redheaded teenager wasn't present. "What a minute," he mused. "Where's Wendy?"

Soos sloshed his eyes around. "She was just at the table," he said, before adding fretfully, "But what about the twins?"

Bowser Jr scampered along the long metallic piece that bridged between the shack and the airship. He leapt and landed squarely inside the massive airship. He released a shrill laugh. "Victory is ours!" he exclaimed, rising his arms in the air. He then walked over to another creature, a much larger version of Bowser Jr, only his russet hair flowed back and his spikes were more deadly. "Dad, we got her!" he told the larger monster. "Let's get out of this place!"

His "dad" looked over his shoulder, his burning red eyes sizzling with gratification. "We've got her," he announced in a low, thunderous voice.

**Sorry this was slightly long! ;-; on the older version of SMG, I've had people complaining that it was 'too long'. I'm trying my best to not make the chapters succeed 3,000 words! But then who would want a really short chapter?**

**Speaking of chapters, there would actually be more of them, since I'm splitting the long chapters up. You're welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2 : A Birthday to Remember

**A/N: This fanfic takes place before the times of the latest episode of season two.**

_A slur of consciousness finally swelled_ up into Mabel's body, she and Dipper stared shockingly at the floating airship that had its large, metallic hand gripped on the Mystery Shack, which dangled and swayed perilously in the air many feet above the ground. Mabel caught a glimpse of a red-orange smudge in the airship, along with Bowser Jr. and a much bigger version of him. It wasn't long until a petrified voice hollered down at them.

"Mabel! Dipper!"

_Wendy!_

Surprised, Mabel spotted Wendy Corduroy inside the airship, leaning out from the side. She had never seen so much fear in the teen's eyes before during her days in Gravity Falls. Wendy's eyes were wide like moons, locked onto the vulnerable twins. Dipper and Mabel only returned the same fear.

In the airship, Bowser Jr. leapt up onto the edge of the ship, standing beside Wendy's arms. He rested a tiny hand on her shoulder. "You will be safe with us," he told her in a roguish snicker. He turned towards his bigger form. "We should go now, Daddy."

His 'daddy' turned around and crossed his arms over his broad, firm chest. "We've finally got her," he said, voice booming and businesslike. "Out in the hemisphere I felt a strong source of light coming from Oregon in the United States. It lead me to this little, susceptible town called Gravity Falls. Inside this Mystery Hack—"

"It's 'Mystery Shack'!" called out Dipper, interrupting the dominant one's speech. "Geez, can't these turtles get it right?" he added silently to Mabel. "I've never heard such an anomaly that had short-term recognition."

The large turtle creature stomped a foot, causing the entire airship to falter beneath him stiffly, which also caused the shack to sway rather fiercely. "Silence!" he snarled. "I am Lord Bowser! This force is very strong here… But it doesn't feel as strong as it used to. Maybe it's because my future princess is standing a good distant away from me." He marched over to Wendy, standing closely behind her. "What is your name?" he asked her, looking defiantly into her fearing eyes.

"I'm not gonna tell you!" she snapped warily, even though Mabel could still detect her dread.

"_Ooh_, I like her already!" sneered Bowser Jr.

"You will tell me, young lady!" snarled Bowser, getting closer now, gripping her slender arm firmly.

Wendy drew her lips back in pain. She faltered a bit but she kept her balance. She had her eyes shut tightly, finally opening on up into a narrow slit. "Wendy," she spoke through a wall of teeth."

The dominant's eyes were icy, searing through her eyes. "You are _Princess_ Wendy now," he said in a low tone.

Bowser was inches from her face before finally releasing her arm rather sharply. Quick to caress her arm, Wendy lowered her head and shut her eyes. She just stood there, rather defenseless-like. That tomboyish attitude of hers was gone.

From inside the Mystery Shack, Grunkle Stan and Soos still had their backs leaned against the front door. "_Princess_ Wendy?" overheard Stan, lifting a fuzzy brow. "Since when did she take a turn for the worst?"

Soos gave him the look of total confusion. "She never told me her boyfriend was a turtle."

"What?" Stan replied. "I can't hear you over my bewilderment."

From outside, the twins instantly shot to their feet, their fists shaking into a ball of fit. "What do you want from Wendy?" shouted Mabel.

"Yeah!" added Dipper.

Bowser lowered his gaze down on the twins, which, by no doubt, appeared vulnerable to him. Bowser's face slightly twisted in a jibe. "How cute! A pair of woodpeckers," he harassed. "Princess Wendy is all I want. I want no harm. We shall both rule the galaxy together!"

Wendy, recovered from her searing arm, swung her head up at Bowser. "_What?_" she gasped.

Dipper's eyes widened with shock, his teeth bare. "We won't let you get away with taking her, you monster!"

Bowser Jr gasped, as if he heard of his own fate. "You take that back!" he snarled. "Daddy has a name, you know!" The tiny creature bent over in the mighty airship and vanished. A few moments later and he rose back up with a plump, pink pig in his tiny hands, the pig nearly his size. "You forgot your pig!" cackled Bowser Jr as he leaned over the airship and loosened his grip, letting the pig fall perilously. The pig squealed in terror.

Mabel's eyes widened with fear. "Waddles!" she cried. She locked her eyes on her falling pet and scurried over beneath his fall. Lifting her sleeved arms up in the dusky air, she slightly stumbled at the dropping weight of her pig. Waddles brushed his wet nose all over her face, snorting in thanks. Mabel giggled. The two companions stood close and embraced in the relieving silence.

Bowser Jr leapt at the rim of the airship, wiggling his tongue around. "See you _never_, suckers! Have fun crying on the ground with your pig!" He left off the rim and back into the ship, marching over to his father. With the metal claw gripped on the Mystery Shack and "Princess" Wendy captured, the airship began moving in motion towards the opposite direction. It took some time and effort before the gloomy airship sailed off into the sky, gaining speed as it flew further up, until it became nothing but a blurry dot in the dusky orange sky.

Left unassisted and forgotten, the Pines twins and Waddles sat lost on the bare ground where the shack once stood. With complete eerie silence hitting the atmosphere, Mabel plopped back down hopelessly next to Dipper. She looked around every possible angle on Waddles before asking if he was okay. The pig, still clad in his purple cap, wriggled his wet nose against Mabel's face. Mabel sighed in relief; no bruises on Waddles. That was good news Mabel was glad to hear all day!

Dipper stood frozen. He fixed his eyes at the sky where the airship with his beloved—soon-to-be beloved. Rage and ire glowed in his eyes, frowning at the incident, where he found himself useless for not having the chance to help her, Stan, and Soos out.

"Mabel," said Dipper in a low, cool voice. 'I don't know what just happened, but we'll try to find some help from the local townspeople… and some clues." As he spoke, he pulled out the Three Book from his vest pocket. He frantically flipped and soared through the pages. There was no picture or text of Bowser. When he finished, he closed it despairingly and placed it back in his vest, facing his back towards the sun.

Mabel looked at her twin. His face was grave and firm, a slanted silhouette stretched from his toes and out to the forest. He clenched his fists tight beside him. Mabel thought that he'd been in that poise forever, but he unloosened his fists, letting them hang limply.

Dipper turned away, walking towards the path that lead towards the town. He motioned Mabel to follow him. Mabel scuttled up.

Releasing a sigh, Dipper spoke his last words for a while, before they fell into the dusky silence.

"This is a birthday to remember."

**A/N #2: While Dipper still calls Wendy his "beloved" in this fanfic, in season two or so, he had already stated his feelings towards Wendy, though he thought she was dead, but he was actually talking to a clone. SPOILERS: On the episode from season two "The Love God", it is confirmed that, as the potion began to wear off from Robbie and Tambry, they actually become a couple. Like stated above, this fanfic was typed before any of those events ever happened. Therefore, Robbie in the fanfic is still crazy for Wendy. Thanks for reading this rewrite. I'll try to update SMG as much as possible. But don't worry—the original plot of the fanfic WILL NOT CHANGE. ^.^ Although, redundant characters that featured in the original will be removed in this rewrite.**


	3. Chapter 3 : Looking for Hope

The next morning was quieter than it normally was—well, the weather wasn't all that pretty for anyone to really stand out and care about. Not a creature stirred whereas they were still asleep in their pine forest homes. The pine trees in the forest stood lofty, casting great slanted shadows, illuminating like the silhouette of jagged mountains. A lone woodpecker pecked loudly in the still, silent morning air as the twins sauntered into the local Gravity Falls town.

Dipper and Mabel had just left from Lazy Susan's house. They had restlessly spent the night there. Mabel had also left her pet pig Waddles over at the lady's house. She knew that Waddles wouldn't like to walk around in this gloomy air. Mabel said that Waddles was to stay at Lazy Susan's house until they came back with Grunkle Stan, Soos, Wendy, and the entire Mystery Shack. On the night at Susan's house, both twins had shared with each other that it was the worst and most abnormal birthday ever. Mabel had seeped Susan's pillows with tears, while the reassurance of Dipper didn't stop the crying. Nevertheless, they've seen stranger things before, but not as mysterious as yesterday.

Dipper rubbed the back of his neck, trying to eliminate those painful scratch marks from Susan's cats.

The twins had stopped at a street light pole, where several stores stood along the sidewalk. Most of the doors had "closed" signs along their doors, swaying gently in the mild wind. The signal flashed a red hand that stood unchanged forever, someway. No one was on the road at the moment. Dipper inclined towards the pole to investigate, only to later realize that it was broken.

Mabel shifted on her feet. "I hope we'll be able to find help soon," she sniffed, a worried look washed over her face.

Dipper veered his gaze past the pole. His brows lifted; Mabel followed his gaze and was surprised to see that Dipper was even the slightest of relieved to have laid eyes on a dark, tall shape. "Hey, I see Robbie right across the street," he said, pointing with his finger. "Maybe… he can help." Mabel knew that Dipper couldn't half believe what he just said. Dipper and Robbie were like a cat and a dog over Wendy, always gnawing at each other with insults and stinging remarks.*

The dark figure of the lofty teenager stood still, facing the opposite direction directly across the street. The air around him seemed to have kept him contained, as if it wasn't the right time to bother him. The unnerved atmosphere that revolved around him gave nippy shudders in the twins' spines. They walked cautiously towards him.

"Hey, Robbie…" muttered Mabel once they were several feet behind him.

Robbie spun around. "What?" he started. "Who called me?" When he lowered his gaze on the hopeless twins, his brows furrowed. "Oh, it's just you two," he growled. "I don't have time to be hindered around."

Dipper knew that this teen was in no time for talking with them, but he spoke up anyways. "Look, we need your help," he said quickly. He waited silently, tensely, hoping for a reply as Dipper watched half impatiently and half pleadingly.

But Robbie rolled his eyes. "What, you need help finding your manhood or something?"

Dipper's eyes flared with annoyance. He stomped up towards the teen and shoved him in the gut with his small, weak hands, nearly catching Robbie by surprise. Dipper couldn't look him level in the face, amidst he frowned heavily, looking skyward at Robbie. "Robbie, this isn't funny!" he snapped. "We lost the entire Mystery Shack, along with Soos, Grunkle Stan, _and_ Wendy!"

Robbie's eyes flew open at the name of his ex being called. His nostrils flared as he grabbed Dipper by the collar of his shirt, lifting him completely off the ground to level Dipper's face with his. "Look, if this is another one of your scandals, then leave me out of this! And just leave my girl alone. It's not like one of your weird things just magically erased her." He released his grip, letting Dipper fall unceremoniously, as he motioned his arms to and fro like an exasperated magician.

Suddenly, the air thickened with intensity and a gentle breeze turned into cold nip to the bone. The once bright morning sky became swelled and choked with thick, gray clouds, blocking access to sunlight. The town became a dark shade of gray, giving off an eerie setting.

Robbie loomed over the defenseless twins, his eyes glowing angrily in contrast of the shadow that hung over his face. The twins thought that Robbie would stay silent forever, until he parted his lips in a threatening tone. "Look out, Dipper," he warned coolly. "I don't know what business you're talking about but, if I ever come across you again, then I'll promise that you'll never want to see this face again!" Robbie finished as he pointed his thumb directly at the tip of his nose. He spun around and veered off in the opposite direction, vanishing behind a corner

Dipper and Mabel both exchanged saddened and worried glances at one another. Without speaking, they turned around to head back to where they had come from. Their bodies were swallowed up by a barrier of bushes that shielded the entrance to the pine woods, which also lead to where the Mystery Shack once dwelled.

Unnoticed, Robbie's head popped back up from the corner of the building where they once stood. He looked after them faintly inquisitively before ducking his head back.

Countless hours of searching for help had worn out the Pines twins so much that they were desperate enough to head back to the clearing where the shack once was. Mabel was now sniveling again, leaving Dipper to think alone. They were in a glade in the pine forest, where a few birdsong hung merrily in the air, despite the clearing cool front that was gradually passing through. Here, the skies were tickled with puffy clouds, licked by the sun's warm, friendly glow. The bright, blue sky faded into a dark ocean blue, yonder in the universe.

The twins slowly sauntered by a few, strange barrels that randomly seemed to have sat in their path. They didn't bother to question each other on this. Dipper stood back and glanced back inquisitively over his shoulder. Still, the barrels just stood there a few strides away from them. Dipper lifted a brow, suppressing the itch to investigate them.

Unexpectedly, a bright, blurry figure jumped directly out from a nearby bush, vanishing into the skies. Dipper nearly lost his footing at the unforeseen arrival of this newcomer. The bright figure then landed back down to the earth, landing on either kneeled, blocky knew, its wide fist pressed to the ground, its head held low. At the force of the newcomer's landing, Dipper nearly lost his hat, which tilted gawkily over to the side. Dipper was staring wide-eyed at the blurry newcomer. He wasn't expecting to see him again.

When Mabel realized that she was walking alone the whole time, she turned around and ran back to where Dipper stood stiff with shock. Mabel's eyes were absent of any fresh tears. She thought she'd caught a glimpse of this destructible character a few months ago, back when she was trying to overcome Grunkle Stan's fear of heights.

Dipper repositioned his hat. "Rumble MC Skirmish?" he mused with confusion, especially at the character's entrance at a time like this.

The pixeled character named Rumble made his infamous haughty laugh. "Ha ha ha!" he boasted. "You flinched like a girl, yet you fell on your butt… like a girl!"

Dipper looked up at his once favorite video game character with annoyance. "Look, Rumble, I know Robbie didn't kill my father," he said. "You came back to have revenge on me, yadda, yadda, yadda. But Mabel and I are on our way back to the Mystery Shack." Only there was no Mystery Shack to go to. As he spoke, he twisted his wrist with impatience.

In an act of astonishment, Rumble stood up on his feet and crossed his sturdy arms. "You mean that place where that shack used to be?" The fighter threw his arm up and pointed skyward, speaking in his normal, loud voice. "But I've seen everything! I was up on that tree—" he pointed towards a nearby, lofty pine tree. "—I've seen a big, evil airship. It stole your precious garbage—I mean, shack! Everything has been stolen from you, hahaha!"

Dipper sighed resignedly. "Yes, I know what you're going to say: Hahaha! You deserve the punishment! Cause you're a boy who acts like a girl! And cries over the loss—oh, wait, you also cry like a baby!"

Mabel, who fully recovered from the long sadness, giggled uncontrollably at Dipper's perfect impersonation. Once Mabel finished, she strode up to the two. "Hey, Rumble," she asked the video game fighter. "What are you doing here?"

The pixeled fighter placed his hands on his hips and let out, yet, another haughty laugh. "Hahaha! You ask me where I've loaded from! I sprang from a barrel. Well, next to a barrel that had a sparkling noise. I touched it to see if it had a power up, because I really need one! It only made a weird "a-choo!" noise, so I was upset."

Dipper lifted his brows. "Wait! Tell me where the sparkling barrel was?"

Rumble began twirling speedily on his big toe, ending with a perfect freeze in a pose, pointing towards the direction of the barrel. "Over there!" he announced.

The twins exchanged wondrous glances before walking over towards two barrels. One was flattened, assumed to be Rumble's barrel, whereas the other one had a shimmering effect around its edges. Mabel had a die-hard passion for glittery things. She stood closest to where the barrel stood beneath her nose. "There's probably a surprise in there!" she whispered.

Quickly, Dipper pushed Mabel lightly out of the way, in case if anything were to jump out of the barrel like Rumble MC Skirmish.

A high, tiny noise came from out of the barrel, strangely echoing. Before the twins could even bat an eyelid, a small, bright star spun its way out of the barrel. It paused and stared directly at the twins; it had no mouth and had small, nubby limbs. Dipper and Mabel held their jaws agape, their eyes locked on the fascinating star creature. It was nearly the size of their heads.

"Hello, young voyagers!" it greeted. "My name is Starro! It seems as if you're lost."

The Pines twins both nodded in unison without speaking.

Starro flew around their heads as he spoke. "You're probably thinking why I'm here and where I come from, am I right?" When they both nodded their heads again, Starro continued. "I am from a planet called Frostypine Galaxy. It is high up in outer space, close to where our wonderful space princess Rosalina lies in the Comet Observatory."

Dipper and Mabel exchanged confused, yet hopeful, glances at one another. Was this star the key to finding their first clue as to where their friends went? Where could Bowser most likely have taken them?

"I am here because I've observed what had happened to your house," continued Starro. "There is time for sadness, but there is no time for giving up hope. The one with the tree on your hat, I can see that those eyes are full of questions. Same thing goes for that twin of yours. I've never seen such surprised faces!" Its body trembled with amusement.

Once the star creature finished, Dipper was the first to ask beneath the heavy silence that followed. "Do you know what the deal was with that large turtle-dragon creature and his son back there?"

Starro wasn't reluctant to answer that. "That beast you saw back there was our most lethal nemesis: Lord Bowser, and his devious son Bowser Jr. They have been countering attacks on us for countless centuries, always wanting to capture Princess Peach. But with her and Mario living together in the Mushroom Kingdom, he found it useless to even attempt to capture her one last time. Luigi was along with Mario and Peach as well, but he had been reported as missing in action. When Bowser's on the loose, it is always the duties of Mario and Luigi to stop him in his tracks!"

Dipper let out a long, heavy sigh. "Why are we the only ones losing things today?" He grabbed a stick and languidly played with it.

Starro hovered up towards the stick and removed it from Dipper's hands. "Don't think like that!" he squeaked. "There is still a way to get your friends and your shack back!"

Mabel blinked at the star. "So, with that big, bad Bowser out now, aren't these Mario and Luigi guys going to stop him?" To her surprise, Starro shook his head.

"It is not their time to stop Bowser," he replied. "Follow me." He hovered past the twins' heads and trailed along the path that lead towards the Mystery Shack's former destination. Without speaking, Dipper and Mabel followed.


	4. Chapter 4 : Launch Star!

The nostalgia scene of the beautiful yard comforted Dipper and Mabel. The goat that lingered around the yard daily was chewing on rubble left by the Mystery Shack. The twins looked on at the goat sadly, as if it was eating the remains of their memories of summer.

Starro stopped in place midair above a certain part on the ground, where grass met gravel. He stood afloat and waited until Dipper and Mabel stood before him, awaiting more instructions pleadingly.

"Alright, twins," he began in a somewhat cheery voice. "What I'm about to do is create a pathway so that you'll be directly lead to your friends' paths in the sky!"

Dipper and Mabel both exchanged overjoyed glances.

Starro continued. "I will twirl and twirl with all my might and magically transform to prepare you for flight! I will turn into a Launch Star. I am a hundred percent sure that you're to twirl really, _really_ fast, in order to be launched to your destination!" Without haste, the tiny star child performed a small dance, twirling and twirling until he was nothing but a blurry ball. "_Trrrr_ansform!" he cheered.

Once the star child had finished, a cloud of sparkling dust came and faded in the air. Starro was no more than a larger object that appeared to be a large, floating star, a smaller one in its center. It gradually rotated right before the twins. Dipper and Mabel looked at each other, ecstatic.

Mabel scurried over towards the floating Launch Star with her arms in positioned in a readied twirl. Without hesitation, Mabel Pines pirouetted breezily next to the Launch Star, slightly disturbing it. Never had Mabel felt so free like this in a while. She had forgotten that she and Dipper were thirteen. Thir_teen! _Energy and hope bubbled through her body, allowing her to add more vigor in her twirling.

The Launch Star had seemed to have recognized the twirling motion. It separated, leaving a wide gap where Mabel stood in between the stars. The stars' energy had practically lifted Mabel off the ground. She was slightly inclined, her head facing the sky. After a few moments, the Launch Star abruptly forced Mabel high into the air, her cheers fading into the clouds until she was nothing more but a silent, tiny blur in the sky. Dipper watched in astonishment as she vanished.

The atmosphere fell silent around the awkward Dipper. As much as he was excited to follow Mabel and find the shack and his friends, he felt a prick of unease rush through his spine. He shifted his feet and, bit by bit, stepped towards the Launch Star. He twiddled his fingers, his lips puckered in an uneasy whistle. He slowly began twirling, performing such a gawky spin. He began murmuring his favorite song by pop sensation BABBA.

"Disco girl, coming through, that girl is—" Abruptly, Dipper was lifted off the ground and caught in between the stars before being launched off into space. "—yoooouuu!"

With the Launch Star left remote and Dipper and Mabel absent, the atmosphere was left humming with peace once again. The occasional woodpecker pecked soundly against a pine tree from somewhere in the distance.

A blurry head popped up from behind a thick pine tree, its glistening eyes locked on the Launch Star, full of laughter. "Hahaha!" he laughed. "He looked like a wimp in the air… who also screams like a baby!" He then looked back, anger suddenly flaring in his eyes. "You did not kill his father," he remarked annoyingly. "You lied to me!"

A young, husky voice came from behind another pine tree, which was close to Rumble's tree. "_Ssh!_ They might hear us!" the voice warned, belonging to Robbie V.

"Who will?" asked Skirmish. "No one's here except us."

"Well… there could be _some_one. Just shut up, man!"

"He who did not kill his father tells me to shut up!"

"Ugh!" Robbie was growing impatient. "Just be quiet!"

Rumble stood awfully motionless.

"…Please?" Robbie grunted.

Finally, Rumble returned to his continuously bouncy idle animation. "That is the magic word I am looking for, He Who Did Not Kill His Father."

Robbie folded his fists in irritation. "It's Robbie!" he corrected through bared teeth.

But Rumble was too ignorant to listen. "Oh, look, a taco!" he exclaimed. He bent down and grabbed it, gulping down the entire food with one bite. As a result, his body made multiple flashes, along with a power-up jingle that came from nowhere. The words "1 up" floated above his head for a few seconds until it faded away.

Ignoring the pixeled fighter, Robbie glanced both ways, and walked towards the Launch Star. He had taken note of each and every action that Dipper and Mabel had done, although he had forgotten most of it already.

Standing next to the floating Launch Star, Robbie had begun ruminating on the conversation with Starro that he had overheard a few minutes ago. Bowser and Bowser Jr? Going into outer space? And they had Wendy along with them? This all sounded absurd and yet it didn't even sound _close_ to one of Dipper's strange monster incidents. As ashamed to even think this way, Robbie was completely cognizant of the situation.

Robbie scratched his head, lifting a brow. "Now how do you work this thing again?" he mumbled to himself. Recalling their motion, Robbie began to move in a weak twirl; however, he was hardly even twirling—just treading over his own feet. Robbie felt hot with discomfiture. _Hurry up, you stupid thing!_

Stepping in front of the pine tree several feet behind, Rumble MC Skirmish threw his chin up in a loud, conceited laugh. "Hahaha! He Who Did Not Kill His Father could really make a great ballet dancer! Hahaha!"

Bones itching with shear irritation, Robbie turned around sharply, disturbing the Launch Star. "Look!" he snarled. "Would you knock it off? It's Robbie! R-o-b-b-i-e—!" He was cut off abruptly as he was lifted from the ground, caught in between the Launch Star. Eyes wide with fright, Robbie was then launched into the morning skies, his hoarse screaming fading distantly into the clouds.

In the silence that followed, Rumble strode towards the galactic canon and stood there, his bouncy idle animation surpassing through his body. The fighter wondered what Robbie looked like when he while being launched into the skies. The soft clouds that scudded across the peaceful, milky blue sky attracted Rumble's attention. It wasn't as pretty as the sky texture that featured in one of his levels in his video game, though. Rumble had lifted his chin, which felt like gravity was weighing down on him, causing a couple of veins to pulsate though his seemingly sweating face. Instantly, he fell backwards, lying on the ground, his body now as flat as paper. It was just then when he'd realize that he had no animation for looking up. Rumble furrowed his brows, lifting his arms in the air, which only looked as if he was stretching along the ground.

"You take that baaack!" he cried out, his voice echoing through the pine forest, causing a few birds to flutter out in panic.

**A/N: Heck, I don't know why I called the Launch Star a mother flippin' Dual Star Shooter in the original version! I guess I was too lazy to look up the actual name, perhaps? LOL. thank you for reading! More updates shall be coming along the way. :3**


	5. Chapter 5 : Welcome to the Galaxy

**WOW a long chapter! Get ready for some reading! :'D**

**4.29.15 EDIT/**

* * *

_Mabel Pines soared in a dark,_ endless zone where tiny particles glimmered and large, colorful gaps of atmospheres glimmered in the distance. Mabel had opened her eyes, realizing with a quick breath that this wasn't really—but, oh, it was! She was in space! Her body was poised in that of a pummeling bird, its wings flat against its sides, its beak raised. Though Mabel was inclined upwards. But if this was reality, Mabel had thought, how could she actually breathe in the space without exploding or freezing up in the vacuum area? Where was her astronaut suit?

With a jolt of realization, Mabel realized that her dream was becoming a reality. Three days ago, before their birthday had even began, Mabel kept having dreams of two dark shapes that told her about stars and galaxies. It even told her and gave her a quick presentation on what some of the planets looked like: absurd, colorful, and breath-taking. Ever since then, Mabel had always wanted to go past Earth's barrier to have a look for herself. Who knew that a Launch Star right on the soil of Gravity Falls would allow her to accomplish this?

Cold wind lapped on either sides of her face, slipping through her eyes. She lightly closed them and beamed a smile full of braces, the cool breeze slipping through her teeth. Her hair was caressed by the outer space wind, if there was any. Mabel never felt so happy before in her entire life! I'm actually flying in space! _Just wait 'til I tell Grenda and Candy that I've flown in outer space without an astronaut suit! They just won't believe me. And I can still breathe, too! Wow!_

By the time Mabel had reached to a sphere-shaped planet, she performed a couple of summersaults before squarely landing on her feet. She lifted her arms high in the air, grinning bigly. "Soos! Grunkle Stan! Wendy! Good ol' Mystery Shack!" she called out, cupping her mouth with her tiny hands. "I'm here to rescue you!"

But there was no response, only the pacific solar system silence that hung in the area.

Mabel hung her arms limp, a sad look washed across her face. _Where are they?_ She thought. _Aren't they supposed to be here?_

While standing in the silence, Mabel skimmed her eyes around at her surroundings. A curvy, gravel walkway lead to a small single-storied house. A small, cute chimney rested on top of its round roof, gradually puffing out tiny plumes of smoke. There was only one, round window in the front of the house. Several oak trees were scattered across the grassy green planet. Mabel was completely unaware of a wooden sign that read "Welcome to the Galaxy" that stood several feet beside her. There was obviously no sign of her friends, Bowser's airship, or the Mystery Shack.

Mabel began searching around every bush, tree, and scrub of grass to hopefully find any of them. She knew that a large airship and shack wouldn't be hiding behind a mallow flower, but she was desperate enough to look anyways. With a heavy sigh, Mabel realized that Starro's path could've been a misunderstanding. _ Am I ever going to go back to Gravity Falls, let alone the entire Earth?_

Mabel realized that she was alone. Where was Dipper? Could he have taken a completely different path? Were they to meet up at some random planet? Mabel felt faintly confident that he was to arrive at her exact destination.

A few heartbeats later, a glint in the endless skies caught Mabel's attention. It was heading straight towards her, screaming like a petrified girl. Dipper!

Her twin brother was pummeling towards her at high speeds. He landed hard on the ground, almost knocking the wind out of him. He thumped and thumped and rolled and rolled until he crashed into a random green pipe that stuck out the ground. Dipper lay unmoving on the ground; he feebly rose up to his feet and removed his dirtied hat, rubbing his head. A moan slipped from his lips.

"Mabel, where are we?" he groaned.

Mabel was glad that her brother was here, but where they were had helped them no bit. "They're not here," she muttered.

Dipper placed his hat back on and rubbed his right arm. "Well, maybe this is just a starting point on our search," he reassured. Mabel still looked doubtful. "Oh well," he added quickly. "Let's not give up our hopes yet. Let's check that house over there?" Dipper pointed towards the small house.

Mabel nodded silently in agreement. She and Dipper strode over to the house, with Dipper knocking on the small, wooded door. The door was locked and nobody answered.

Mabel scratched her head, stumped. "I'm telling you," she declared. "There's got to be someone in that house… Or else we'll be trapped in space!" _Though I wouldn't find that to be a bad thing, really._

As Mabel spoke, Dipper had ambled over to the isolated green pipe that stuck from the ground. It was approximately about the height of Dipper himself. Her twin brother pointed at the pipe, shifting his expectant gaze over at Mabel.

"We can see where this lead," he suggested.

"Good point," agreed Mabel, smiling.

Dipper motioned his arms, allowing Mabel to go into the pipe first. With a brusque nod, Mabel took a few paces back and scurried towards the pipe, leaping inside of it successfully. When she came back out from the other side, she entered inside a small room. This must be the house we were trying to go into. It set a warm and cozy atmosphere inside the room, a fireplace shafting off an orange light across the floor. A pretty, purple patterned rug lie stretched across the floor, not completely covering the wooded floor. Several pictures hung along the wall, the images in the frames rather blurry and undistinguishable. A rocking chair sat slightly angled at the fireplace, rocking silently to and fro. The homelike place, the warmth of its interior, made Mabel felt like she was back at home in Piedmont, California.

A few moments later, after she leapt out of the pipe, Dipper rose out from the pipe. He grumbled as he was in an awkward position, his shoulders shrugged and arms clasped tight to his sides. He fell out gawkily on the rug, causing it to shift a bit.

The rocking chair had ceased its gentle swaying. Mabel spotted a small, rabbit-like head poking out from the front of the rocking chair. Its beady eyes fastened onto the two twins, their eyes wide with shock. The rabbit twitched its wet, pink nose, its arrow-shaped ears perked. The chair slightly rocked at the rabbit creature leapt out of the chair, standing in front of the fireplace, its gaze never shifting off of them.

"Mabel," Dipper hissed in her ear. "What do we do now? How will a rabbit help us through finding everyone?"

Mabel prodded an elbow in her nervy twin's side. "He's cute-looking," she whispered, smiling bigly. "Maybe if we give him a carrot…"

The rabbit was now a few distances in front of them, looking at them intently. Dipper and Mabel exchanged stumped glances. The rabbit had reached one of his arms behind his back and, out of nowhere, pulled out a pair of large, brown spectacles. He places them over his eyes and those once beady eyes had seemingly became round, the whites of his eyes visible. The rabbit twisted his small lips into a weak smile.

"Aye, yo!" exclaimed the rabbit.

Dipper and Mabel flinched away, not expecting what they had just heard.

The rabbit continued, shaking Dipper's hand in a jubilant way. "My, my, we have travelers here?" He had sort of an accent. "Here in my house?" The rabbit's eyes went wide, glistening with excitement. "They're finally come!"

Mabel had caught Dipper's startled expression. _This rabbit can _talk? Mabel could tell what he was saying through that gaze. Mabel was as equally surprised, too, but she'd always wanted to be face to face with a talking animal.

The rabbit never released his grip from Dipper's limp hand. "Hello, young travelers!" he greeted with a cheesy grin. "The name's Shifty Solar. I'm a shift rabbit! I've had a dream about the both of you… well, rather a prophecy. You are the ones—the Pine and the Shooting Star—that I've seen in the galaxies, told by the many Constellations of the Great Deep!"

The tiny flames in the fireplace crackled in the warm silence. After standing in reluctance, the twins had finally loosened up. Dipper dusted down his clothes with his hands. "Well, then," he said. "You must know about us. And if you know about us, then you must know about this Bowser guy, too, right? And the stolen Mystery Shack?" Hope had glinted faintly in his eyes, waiting tensely for an answer.

Shifty the rabbit made a tiny bounce on his long feet. "_Oooh_, boy oh boy!" he exclaimed. "I've seen your fellow shack fly by with that ol' villain's airship." Dipper and Mabel exchanged wild, excited glances at the rabbit continued. "Please, have a seat. Er… on… on the floor, if you may!"

In an instant, Dipper and Mabel sat where they stood, their legs crossed.

"Thank you," said Shifty, clearing his throat. "This won't be long, I hope. But I have a serious question to ask you." He paused, looking wondrously at the two twins, as if he was their biggest fan. Dipper and Mabel both exchanged half amused and half confused glances. Shifty twiddled his fingers nervously, finally asking: "What are your names?"

Dipper blinked at Shifty. "I'm Dipper Pines," he introduced. "And this is my twin sister Mabel." Mabel waved subtly at the rabbit, her eyes round with wonder at the talking rabbit.

Shifty blushed. "Oh, that twin of yours is a cutie!" His face then lapped over with discontent. "Sorry, but Bowser and the shack did not even look back to stop here. They've gone somewhere else." His face went light again. "But don't worry, we'll find a way!"

The sound the pipe makes when someone enters through was heard from behind. All three looked at the direction of the sound. Dipper stiffened. Mabel did so as well. Shifty only stared in confusion and tipped his head to the side, causing his long, arrow-shaped ears to recoil a little.

Mabel held back a squeak of alarm. _Robbie!_

The pale teenager had his head poked out from the pipe, his eyes staring blankly at the Pines twins. He probably wasn't even half expecting to bump across these two again.

Dipper shot up on his feet instantly, his eyes scorching with irritation and disgust. Shifty sunk back in response. "How the _heck_ did you find us here?" he exclaimed franticly. "Just _how_ did you find us? All the way up in _space_, too!"

Robbie was just about as half as astonished as Dipper. He fully rose from the pipe and, looking around at his surroundings, stepped out. He scowled at Dipper, his nostrils flared. "Just who do you think you're talking to, little boy?" he sneered.

Dipper stomped over to the lofty teen and shoved him in the stomach. Robbie only stared down at him with anger and confusion. Mabel slapped her palm over her face, shaking her head. _Not again!_

Robbie pushed Dipper back, causing him to fall hard on his back with a muffled thump on the carpet.

Shifty's fur began to bristle. "What do you think you're doing?" he retorted at Robbie.

Dipper rose back up to his feet, his face reddening with rage. "If you're asking for a fight," he growled, "then come get one!"

Robbie smirked, cracking his knuckles. "Ohhoho, this is going to be too easy."

Mabel watched in bewilderment as the two boys stomped towards each other, folding their fists against their sides. They had this little staring contest, glaring with rage into each other's eyes. Then, like, lightning, they simultaneously swung out their arms and, literally, flailed their arms in the air. Their eyes were shut tight and their teeth were bared, their heads slightly angled to the side. Mabel only watched with a blank expression. _How dumb could they get?_

Robbie was getting annoyed. He ceased his arm flailing and made a swift roundhouse kick. Dipper widened his eyes and he ducked just in time, feeling the rush of cold air brush his hair.

"What the heck?" he exclaimed, shocked.

Robbie rubbed the back of his neck, looking away shyly. "Sorry, it was instincts," he muttered. He furrowed his brows and looked down at Dipper. "You had enough?" he asked with a challenging tone edged in his voice.

Dipper crossed his arms across his chest. "No," he said. "Tell us why are you here? Are you following us or something?"

Mabel walked up towards her twin brother. "Yeah! What gives you the right to stalk us around like that?"

"Look, look, I didn't _mean_ to!" snapped Robbie, holding up his hands midway. "I could go and leave you two off to your stupid adventure."

The twins exchanged disbelieving, reluctant glances, their eyebrows furrowed. They looked back up at the tall teen. Mabel pointed a finger up at Robbie. "Don't you think about letting your hormones take over you," she said. "Because I know how teenagers are!"

Robbie nearly spluttered with laughter. "What?" he sniggered. "You can't be honestly telling the truth."

Mabel paused awkwardly. "Er... yeah I do!" she boasted loudly.

Dipper frowned even more and stomped up closer to Robbie. "Well, I don't care what he's for, but I have a feeling that it's not a good thing."

Robbie's nostrils flared. "Really?" he growled.

"Yeah!" shouted Dipper.

In the back, Shifty sighed hopelessly. "Oh boy..." he muttered.

"Let's take this outside!" challenged Robbie, folding his fists, gesturing with his head towards the adjacent wooden door.

Dipper nodded sharply and the two boys stomped until they were in the center of the galaxy, its tall grass brushing against their calves. Mabel and Shifty followed afterwards, curious and silent. The two onlookers stood in silence as Robbie and Dipper began circling each other, like a predator would do to its prey.

Robbie pulled a wide smirk and laughed. "Are you too chicken to pull the first move?" he teased.

"Shut up!" snapped Dipper, uneasiness edged in his tone.

Mabel had her eyes flitting from one boy to the next, her heart racing. She only felt this panicky because she only hoped that these fools weren't really going to pull off a dumb move like they did earlier.

After a few long moments, with neither male striking at one another, Dipper stepped back a couple of paces and tripped on a large rock. His arms flailing in the air, Dipper fell backwards into a nearby green pipe that jutted out from the ground. The weird _bloobloobloo_ sounded as Dipper sunk in, indicating that he must've went to another galaxy. Afterwards, the pipe sunk down into the grass. It was as if it was never there the entire item. The scene all had happened in a blink of an eye.

"Dipper!" gasped Mabel.

Robbie froze, his entire body stiff. He scratched the back of his neck. "Well, that was easy," he mumbled awkwardly, not sure of himself on what had just happened.

Shifty rubbed his chin thoughtfully, his brows furrowed beneath his spectacles. "Oh, dear," he mumbled. "He must've fallen down into a warp pipe."

Mabel looked at Shifty worriedly. "What does that mean?" she pressed. "Will he be safe? I have to go after him!" She was about to scuttled towards where the green pipe once was when Shifty held out an arm in front of her.

"Now, now, missie," he said, wagging a finger. "I think I know where that pipe leads. But never fear, he is alright."

Mabel wasn't sure on whether to believe the rabbit or not. Finally, she took a deep breath. "Okay," she murmured. "I just hope that he can find his way back here..." When Mabel shifted her gaze to Robbie, he was gone. Where did that teen go? She suddenly spotted him at the edge of the galaxy far in front of them. He looked back over his shoulder, a smug look on his face.

"Well, that takes care of it, chumps," he said arrogantly. "I'm out of here." He put all the strength in his legs and leaped into the open space, gradually floating out and upwards, his body slowly rotating. By the time Robbie was hovering upside-down, he laughed wickedly, only to choke on his own spit, his eyes wide with a jolt and his arms hugged around his belly. Slowly and slowly as Robbie floated away out into the endless universe, Mabel wondered where the troublemaker was heading off to.

* * *

_***In this fanfic (like stated before) this occurs WAY before season two had even started, so Dipper still hasn't confessed his love to Wendy. Thanks for reading! 3**_

** .G TRIVIA TIME!**

**~some interesting facts about the fanfic~**

***This chapter was originally going to be the chapter when Dipper dies. However, that has been changed and is stated that "death" will not take part in this fanfic.**

***This was also the same chapter when Shifty first transforms into his Guardian Stage, a bigger and sometimes different form of a small shift-bit to protect a loved one or for defense. His Guardian Stage debut will take place later on in the fanfic.**

***Super Mabel Galaxy was first created from a simple, colored sketch of a what-if "super Mabel galaxy" title, much similar to the official Super Mario Galaxy title logo.**

***Super Mabel Galaxy has an episodic plot (more than one climax).**


	6. Chapter 6 : The Returning Pop Sensations

Mabel sighed heavily, releasing all the tense stress and sadness from her little body. She and Shifty slowly sauntered out in the front yard. The house behind them was no more than rubble, the fire from the fireplace covered with heavy debris. Mabel kept looking back, hoping that the fire wouldn't ignite into a bonfire, especially with all the wood above it. But Shifty kept reassuring her that they were in space; nothing of the sort was to happen like that.

"So, Mabel," he spoke suddenly, his voice light and airy. "I have a place where we can cheer you up." _There's nothing that can cheer me up, not after Dipper had died._ "We can have a head start on our adventure." But I'll be doing it alone. So much for adventure. "Hey, are you listening to me?" Shifty asked, prodding her on the shoulder.

Mabel looked up unenthusiastically. "Yeah," she muttered.

"My, I say, the place is full of shift rabbits like me. They are in many shapes and sizes!" Shifty looked at her, realizing that Mabel was only staring at her feet. "Oh, come on, Mabel," he said. "You're gonna make me sad all over again."

Mabel finally looked up, faint interest filling in her eyes bit by bit. "So, you say there's a planet full of rabbits… like you?" She then added more worriedly. "Will they turn big and scary, too?"

Shifty immediately responded, shaking his head. "Oh, no, no, no! Absolutely not, my friend! They know that someone with the likes of you wouldn't even say harm in their faces." He chuckled lightly. To his relief, Mabel's lips twisted in a weak smile of amusement.

"I guess you're right about that," replied Mabel, sounding hopeful after the past few hours. "I guess it's not the perfect time to cry, especially when I have friends to save."

Shifty's eyes lightened. "So, what are we waiting for? It's time to meet my delightful cousins at Shift Bit Galaxy!" Shifty tucked his lips in, puffing out his chest as he inhaled deeply. Mabel tipped her head to the side, looking at him with confusion. Like a balloon, Shifty's body swelled up in a round shade, his belly round and fluffy. His cheeks were enlarged; the rabbit looked at Mabel as he began floating gradually off the ground.

As if knowing what to do next, Mabel quickly grabbed Shifty's feet without question. Soon, they began to float up into the endless skies of the universe. Mabel began feeling a chink of hope and optimism flow in her chest, although the grief for Dipper's death still outweighed it all.

Mabel looked around at the countless stars, far and close, along with the many distant and unclear galaxies. A few moments later, she saw another planet edge closer and closer towards them. Excitement began to flicker in her chest. _Is this the galaxy that Shifty was talking about?_

* * *

The woods of Gravity Falls would stir with any kind of creature you could imagine. It was mid-afternoon with the sky a faintish blue violet that faded into a bravura deep mauve. The clouds were scudding across the sheet of sky this time, floating evenly like a soft pillow on a typical day. The golden sun was halfway down the foot of the atmosphere, its sunrays dwindling in size, signifying the end of the day. The shadows of every object had an outstretched, slanted silhouette towards the West. The Gravity Falls woodpeckers pecked holes in trees for their food. The peaceful birdsong and atmosphere down in Gravity Falls almost made everyone forget that there was danger up in the skies far yonder.

Rumble MC Skirmish had found the time to rest this afternoon. It was still the same day that Dipper, Mabel, and Robbie all blasted off into the skies. Rumble had found himself an old blanket decorated with dried leaves and twigs, along with the smidgeons of soil and grass. He was lying across the dirtied blanket that was sprawled about lazily across the ground, not knowing how to use a blanket properly. Rumble even had the chance to update his system, where he had obtained a sleeping animation. The fighter rested his pixel head on a boulder, creating exaggerated snores that filled in the forest.

He lingered here only to find out when Dipper and Mabel would return from the skies yonder above. He would keep one eye open and would always look up, waiting to be landed on when the two came back. But countless hours had seemed to past. He closed his eye, drifting back to his mock slumber. He then flew both eyes open when he heard a few bushes shuffle not far from him. Instantly, Rumble's body stirred with life and he shot to his feel, activating his bouncy idle animation.

"Rah!" Rumble shouted in his challenging voice. "Show yourself, unwanted trespasser!"

As if on cue, a young, blonde male jumped out of a barrier of bushes, landing squarely in a battle stance. "Get ready to be beaten down—," he confronted, pausing after his statement. He shifted into another battle pose, his arms lifted. When he did so, four more blonde males bounded out in from of him from the cover of bushes, their arms crossed over their erect chests. They soon finished the first guy's line with: "—Sev'ral Times!" Their light blue eyes glowed with defiance.

Silence hung over. Rumble stared at them and blinked in disbelief. He suddenly broke down in a laughing fit. "Was that your special up attack?" he boasted. "Hahaha! That move won't have any effect on me!"

Creggy G flitted his eyes on the blurry, pixeled fighter. "Yo, dog, we are Sev'ral Times!" he said. "You never heard about us or somethin'?" Creggy G then leaned over to another blonde clone named Leggy P and whispered furtively in his ear. "This guy's weird."

Deep Chris, who had his eyes fixed past Rumble MC Skirmish's broad shoulders, pointed with his finger at where the shack once stood. "Yo, what happened to the shack!?"

The other clone, Greggy C, shrugged. "I don't know, man, but we came here to see Mabel-girl!" he exclaimed, worriedly. "She's the one that let us free from that corrupted master of ours. She's let us experience the outside world. It's been about a month and we want to see her—big time!"

Rumble let out, yet, another haughty laugh. "Hahaha! The Mystery Shack has been stolen by Bowser and Bowser Jr! He Who Lied About His Dead Father and his sister have gone through that Launch Star over there to save them in outer space. They won't make it back alive! Haha!"

The Sev'ral Times crew shuddered, exchanging vexed glances at one another.

Creggy G strode up in front of the Launch Star. "Yo, dog, you tryin' to steal Mabel-girl?" he growled at the hovering star object. "Uh-uh, you are going down _hard!_" He swung an arm at the Launch Star, making the two stars swirl faster. But nothing happened.

Chubby Z stomped up by Creggy G's side. He punched at the Launch Star, which nearly felt like punching in empty space. "_Unh!_" he grunted. "You piece of shining, sparkling trash! You're tryin' to be bright, but you ain't! You can't be as bright as the sun, you jerk. I can stare you down harder and even longer!" Chubby Z froze and immediately fell into a staring contest with the Launch Star, his eyes squinting. It was hard to tell who was winning.

Deep Chris and Rumble were held in a conversation for a while. Deep Chris was rubbing his chin. "So, you have to do this little twirl dance in order to follow them… up in the sky?" he asked Rumble, making sure that what he heard was right, motioning a finger to every word he said.

Rumble was a clueless, yet mighty, fighter. Nevertheless, he was sure about what Deep Chris had said. "Yes," he restated. "Twirl like a whirligig and you fly! Like this!"

The pixeled fighter scurried over and gathered each clone in his brawny hands. He bunched them together and used his spin attack to spiral the pop sensation boy band to the Launch Star. Each blonde were caught between the two stars and were blasted off into the air one by one, each guy having their own pose and expression before being launched off.

Rumble MC Skirmish dusted his brawny hands off and laughed to himself. "Hahaha! You threw those guys in there, Rumble. They each posed and had faces like little coaches!" In a blink of an eye, Rumble blurred to the ground and returned to his sleeping animation, positioned on top of the blanket. He thumped his head on the boulder, feigning his loud, gruff snores into the fading day of Gravity Falls, Oregon.

**A very short chapter, but another one, right? Find out soon where that pesky boy band leads off to! **


	7. Chapter 7 : Realization

The Mystery Shack swung perilously under the mass of the metallic arm that bridged to Lord Bowser's aircraft. The booming batter of the propeller on the airship was a faint din outside the shack. Everything inside was either toppled over or on the opposite side of a room. Still leaned against the door and with nothing better to do, Grunkle Stan stared sternly at Soos, who was lying on the swiveling floor, loose boxes and objects gliding up beside him.

"Hey, you," called out Grunkle Stan in his gruff voice to Soos. "How about you help us out with this whole situation going on, huh?"

Soos looked uneasy. Sprawled on his back, he looked up at Grunkle Stan. "Uh, I don't know, dude," he said. "Seems like we're flying in the air." His face turned into a pathetic, weak smile. "And did I mention that I am… sort of a little air sick?"

Grunkle Stan widened his eyes. "'Sort_ of a little air sick'?_" he echoed is annoyed incredulity. "Well don't just stare at me! Go grab a trash can or something. _ Sheesh_, I wouldn't want this room to smell like puked garbage for too long." He paused, looked around the room. "Wonder when they'll let us out?" he mumbled to himself when Soos rose up and stumbled gawkily out of the room.

Stan ran up to a nearby window and lifted it open, hands cupped around his mouth. "Hey, you cowards!" he called out, his head poked out of the window. "When will you kindly let us out?" He stared blankly when there was no response. Stan was staring directly into the endless atmospheres of outer space, stars glinting faintly in the distance. He squinted his eyes, readjusting his glasses. "Hmph," he grunted. "I didn't know three-D was this three-dimensional? Hey, Soos, come check this out!" He called when he ducked his head back inside.

Soos, with a blue bucket in his hands, waddled up to the window. His jaws parted in a gape. "Whoa, dude, it this all some sort of a dream or what?" His cheeks inflated and he threw his face in the bucket, spewed, and rose his head back up with a woozy expression.

"It seems like it's not," Stan replied. "But I hope this whole vomiting situation is. You'll have my shack filled with your puke fluids! Oh, geez, come on, really!?" When the Mystery Shack leaned to the side once more, Soos had vomited in his bucket again, stumbling over and bumping into Stan. Stan's face twisted with disgust.

"Ugh, sorry, Mr. Pines," apologized Soos, feebly. "Those corn-dogs yesterday really got me."

Today, his plans were not going to fail, his plans were not going to plunder in defeat, his plans were going superb. His name was Lord Bowser—a name that's fit for a winner. Now that the pesky Mario and Luigi were out of his way (which was strange because they would've been on his tail by now), he could finally strive while doing his own deeds. One day, he had finally decided to give up on capturing Princess Peach, for there was a new princess in the light. He heard his two minions, Rugg the Goomba and Scratch the Koopa Troopa, inform him that there was a strange, new princess down on Earth in the continent of the United States of America. The location wasn't precise so he had made his move. As he gotten closer, he realized that the strong force was coming from Oregon. It came from a small town called Gravity Falls, where things were north of normal and just west of weird. Once he kidnapped the princess, along with the dead weight of the shack, he couldn't do nothing more than laugh, laugh, _laugh._

Bowser was driving the airship in the route to his Grandmaster Galaxy where his mighty castle was. He was driving with confidence and yet with bafflement. He wondered why he could no longer feel Princess Wendy's strong light force. It felt as if it was _dead_ now. But he kept telling himself over and over again that she was the princess, and that he was not going to screw up and change things around this time. Mario was out of the way—what else could go wrong?

Sitting on the ship's floor, Wendy Corduroy was texting on her cellphone to one of her friends, Thompson. She texted the following in rather texting formatting: I am in SPACE and I NEED HELP because I am LITERALLY OUT OF THIS WORLD.

To her disappointment, Thomspone's reply came in mere minutes, replying back that she was, indeed, very gorgeous, and that she was most likely capture by space aliens wanted her to rule their world. Wendy rolled her eyes, her face dimly lit by her phone's screen. She placed her phone away in her pocket. Wendy, with nothing else to do, rose to her feet and leaned over the airship. On their first trip in outer space, Wendy was utterly shocked. But now, she had gotten used to the atmosphere. Listlessly, she stared subtly at the Milky Way far beyond above her head. When her interest became duller than before, she shifted her gaze at the slowly swaying shack, the large metallic hand clutched onto its roof. She could just make out the distant complaint of Grunkle Stan.

"That almost aimed right on my shoes, you idiot!"

Wendy had no clue on what he was grudging about. She jolted in surprise at an impatient tap on her knee. She looked down to find Bowser Jr gazing up at her.

"Hello, Princess Wendy," he said. "What are you looking at?" With a mighty leap, the koopa kid stood on the rim next to her head, where Wendy had her elbows propped up, her chin rested in her palms. "There's nothing really fascinating about this stupid universe," he grunted. His eyes suddenly veered off in a direction, glistening faintly. "Look at that galaxy," he told her, pointing with his tiny finger. "That's Lost Dungeon Galaxy, where pirate skeletons and ghost fish roam. And that one over there is Cheep Cheep Galaxy, where fish called Cheep Cheep swim in the waters and challenge you for races."

Wendy responded in mock amazement. "Oh, that's a lovely sight from this angle."

Bowser Jr became uninterested as well, mainly because of her dull attitude. He leapt onto the floor with a thump and waddled back in a corner, playing with his action figures.

Lord Bowser glanced back over his shoulder, laying his eyes on Wendy. "My princess, are you enjoying this flight?" he asked

Wendy looked back across her shoulder as well, giving him a rather disgusted look. She lifted the corner of her lips, a disgruntled groan slipping past them. She had no clue how long this "flight" was going to take. She just wanted to be back on Earth already!

* * *

Shifty's bloated body began to shrink back to its normal size as Mabel felt soft ground touch at the bottom of her feet. She let go of Shifty's hind legs, allowing him to walk on the ground. The galaxy they landed in had short, trimmed grass and several bushes that were dispersed all over the place. There were no signs of trees.

Mabel had caught movement from the corner of her eyes. A nearby bush, with apple-like fruit grown on it, shivered gently. One of the apple-like fruits sunk into the bush, followed by a satisfied bite and tiny munching.

"Hey, Shifty," asked Mabel. "Who was that behind the bush?"

Shifty looked at Mabel with glowing eyes. "Oh, that fellow behind that bush? That's just one of my twenty-five cousins."

Surprised, Mabel shook her head, as if dislodging water from her ears. "Wait, you said twenty-five?" she exclaimed.

From the same bush, a small shift rabbit's head popped up, his eyes lighting up. "Aye, missy, there are twenty-five of us!" He did some sort of hop-skip towards them and shook both of their hands. "Greetings! The name's Tinfletip, the shift rabbit. Would you like to meet my other cousins?" But before Mabel could answer, Tinfletip turned around and cupped his hands around his mouth. "Yo! Shifty's back with a new friend of his!"

As if on cue and waiting behind the lines the entire time, a large group of light-colored, furry rabbits hopped and skipped towards them in a frenzy. All talkative shift rabbits, big and small, stumbled out into the open and froze a couple of yards away. They stood in the sizzling silence of anticipation, either twiddling their thumbs nervously or wagging their tails fast.

At the sound of profound footsteps, the shift rabbits in the center of the group glanced back over their shoulder and departed to create a pathway. A large, white belly bulged out from between the divided group, its broad, white-toed feet moseying out, followed by a guttural laugh. The newcomer stood before the group, a chubby, soft blue shift rabbit with stubby arrow-shaped wears. He had a chin under a chin and perpetual lidded eyes. He was about several feet taller than Mabel. When he opened his mouth, he released a guttural and profound voice, that of a chivalrous governor.

"Shifty, yo!" chortled the obese shift rabbit. "How's my favorite cousin of mines?" He shifted his blubbery gaze towards Mabel, stretching out an arm towards her. "Now, who's your pretty little friend here?"

Mabel began to smile at the largest shift rabbit's character.

Shifty gave Mabel a warm look in his eyes. "This young lady is Mabel Pines. She's actually here to rescue her friends and avenge her brother."

The large shift rabbit flew his eyes open in alarm. "Oh, I a-see now. Oh, yo, I forgot to introduce myself!" He reached out a tubby hand and shook it with Mabel's hand, outsizing her. "They call me Big 'O Blobbo around these parts, young sunshine." He crossed his arms over his fluffy chest fur. "So, you say she has a brother, yo?" he asked Shifty, turning his gaze back on Mabel. "Is he here with you?"

Mabel's heart lurched at the thought that her twin brother was gone. She remembered the predatory fight and Robbie's brutal roundhouse kick to Dipper's head. Mabel tried to tame her building fire, suppressing a sigh. "He's dead," she finally murmured. "Killed by Robbie."

Waves of startled gasps in disgust and hatred bolted through the group of shift rabbits. They exchanged angered, sober glances with one another, their tails twitching irritably.

A tiny arm shot up in the air from somewhere behind the group. "I heard that name before!" the voice shouted. "He was on our galaxy not too long ago!"

"He was tall, pale, and so not handsome!" growled a female shift rabbit.

"So he killed your brother?"

"I want to be your pretend brother!"

"No fair, I want to be him!"

"No, can I?"

Many young voices filled the air with cheers and exclamations as the entire group of young shift rabbits scurried over towards Mabel. Mabel was caught by surprise, her eyes widening with alarm. Soon, she was beneath a heap of fur and long ears. Beneath the clamor of the excited voices, Mabel's muffled giggles could be heard.

Shifty and Blobbo stood closer to each other, staring off at the playful scene with warm eyes. It was something that they needed, especially before their dangerous mission.

* * *

Waddles had had enough of Lazy Susan's three, mischievous cats. He oinked irritably to drive away two of the felines, only to make them edge closer, their eyes glinting with taunt. Waddles swung his chubby head around and leapt up on a nearby couch, blinking his eyes vacantly. Susan was gone to the grocery store and she had spoken to Waddles in that weird tall-folk dialect that he was to take care of her cats. How… lazy.

Donald, one of the three cats, bounded up on the couch where Waddles rested, ruminating, and made himself comfortable. This peeved Waddles. Donald and his littermate, Sandy, would always follow him around just to aggravate him. Waddles jabbed his rump into Donald and made the cat fall to the hard, smooth floor.

Donald floundered and found his footing, looking up at the pig and letting out a hiss.

Waddles snorted defiantly at the cat, turning around to instantly meet eyes with Sandy. Waddles squealed in surprise and fell on the floor in the same manner as Donald.

Sandy peered her head over the sofa, her eyes glinting with amusement.

Waddles wrinkled his face in aggravation. He let out a series of irritated snorts: _You are getting on my last nerves!_ When the animals would make their respective sounds, human dialogue was not heard, but imaginary subtitles were shown beneath them, translating their noises. The animals, however, understood each other; they had no clue as to what humans, or tall-folk in their language, were saying.

Sandy purred and circled on the sofa, lying down, as subtitles appeared for her meow: _Aw, you really are a cute pig!_

Donald hunkered, his tail arched: _Yeah, you're a fat, pink cat with a wet nose and stupid tail!_

Waddles stomped a few paces in front of Donald before he noticed the third cat, Mr. Cat Face. This tom appeared from around the sofa, looking over at Waddles from behind Donald. This cat had shown defense for the pig and stood up for him. Mr. Cat Face's tail flicked as he twitched his whiskers in responsiveness.

Mr. Cat Face's subtitles appeared along the inconspicuous fourth wall: _Don't call him that, Donald; we are just as different_. He circled around Donald and Waddles as he continued with a harmonious meow. _He may think that we're ugly pigs with long tails and long legs. Let's get along. We are friends here, not enemies of the flesh._

Donald, whose fur was bristling the entire time, relaxed and gave his chest fur a few licks. Sandy only snorted in revulsion, rolling her eyes.

Waddles blinked and oinked in thanks: _Thank you, Cat Face. I wish my master, Mabel, would keep you as well._ Waddles stomach had begun to growl. The pig turned around and pointed his nose towards the direction of the kitchen. _I'm hungry, Cat Face,_ he oinked along with the imaginary subtitles, _is there something to eat in this place?_

Mr. Cat Face purred at the pig's ignorance: _Ah, yes there is._ He scurried past Waddles, motioning with his tail for the pig to follow. _Follow me to the kitchen, if you may._

* * *

"Whoa, whoa_, whooooaaa!_"

At blinding speed, Sev'ral Times came crashing down onto a galaxy's soft grass, face first. Leggy P was the first to recover in the vanishing plume of dust. He dusted himself off and scratched his head, observing the place. He widened his eyes when he laid them on a destroyed house. "Who, guys, look at this place!" he exclaimed once the rest of his clones recovered and stood up. "It's in pieces! You think Mabel's alright?"

Creggy G gave him a worried glance. "I hope so," he said. "But now, let's search this place to find her, dog!"

The rest of the boys nodded brusquely before departing in various areas of the galaxy. Calling out her name, sometimes in harmony with one another, they've looked behind the several trees, every shrub, and even hunted through the pile of debris that was left of the house.

When they found out that their hunt was hopeless, they've set out a tiny campfire on the opposite side of the galaxy. They used the pieces of wood to build the fire. Each clone bore a thin twig in their hands, a marshmallow on one end, titled toward the small fire.

Deep Chris, sitting with his legs crossed, rested his chin in his free palm, looking forlornly into the space above. "Yo, man, where in the world is our Mabel-girl?" he sighed.

The boy band sat in soft silence, the sounds of the crackling fire and far galaxies humming in the distance taking over the stillness.

Suddenly, Chubby Z began patting his lap rhythmically. After a few moments, Leggy P joined in and began making beat box noises with his mouth. Greggy C puckered his lips in a light whistle. Before they knew it, they were creating a full, temporary beat. Random pop music began playing out of nowhere as they shot up on their feet, still holding their marshmallow sticks. They had warm, beaming faces and soon they dropped into a fast-paced, dandy song, taking turns with the verses:

Mabel, we are really worried sick

Like a roasted marshmallow on a stick

We came to a bright, shining star

Now we do not know where we are!

We don't know what to say or do

But we know we are lookin' for you.

Sittin' 'round fire, burning bright

We will now search for your figure tonight!

In a place, in a race, to find the girl

That is out in this world, into a whorl

Eyes shining bright like two pearls

Unlike any other pretty girl!

We are out in outer space

To find you, Mabel girl

We are gon'na win this race

That is out of this world

Time to time we will still quest

Until we find you finally

You are unlike any rest

(In) Your super Mabel galaxy!

Time to time we will still quest

Until we find you finally

You are unlike any rest

(In) Your super Mabel galaxy!

Sev'ral Times finished with the clones leaned close to one another, their sides heaving and eyes bright, arms lifted in the air. In the breath-catching silence, Leggy P took his marshmallow stick and took a bite out of the soft, white foodstuff. In a blink of an eye, the boy band were already sitting around the campfire, humming their song that they just heard. Sure, they weren't up to making any more songs just this minute and out of the blue, but they'd make a song any day when it came to searching for their hero!


	8. Chapter 8: Getting Ready

_In Shift Bit Galaxy, where Shifty_ brought Mabel to meet his twenty-five shift rabbit cousins, was a very exciting and warm place.

Shifty let out a light laughed. "Nothing too unusual I see here," he said, adjusting his spectacles. "I would wish to get tackled like that back in my young

"Nothing too unusual I see here," said Shifty as he adjusted his spectacles, "I would wish to get tackled like I did before back in my young days, Blobbo. Aye, I better go get Mabel ready for her adventure. Mabel! Maaaaabel!"

Mabel popped her head out from the heap of young shift rabbits. "I'm coming, Shifty!" She called out, adding gently to the young rabbits, "Guys, I have to go."

A chorus of cries and whimpers filled the air as the rabbits stood up from the heap. They watched after her sadly as she rejoiced with Shifty.

An infant shift rabbit named Tyler stepped up. "Don't leave us, Mabel! You just got here!"

"I'll return after my adventure," she reassured.

Stellar, a small, skinny shift rabbit, glanced back over her shoulder, rubbing her eyes. "Hey, you," she said, sounding rather harsh. "Why weren't you playing with us?"

In the back of the little group, an unkempt, gray shift rabbit stood furthest away from the group. He wore a purple cap with its bill facing backwards. His rabbit tooth was chipped and he bore ruby red eyes. He only scratched his fluffy white chest, his eyes clouded with disinterest.

Mabel leaned over towards Shifty and Blobbo. "Hey, who's he?" she asked Shifty.

Shifty frowned and crossed his arms. "That's Quall," he snorted. "He is highly ignored and he really concerns us." His face looked as if Quall was never to be trusted. Even Blobbo didn't bother to speak up. She glanced across anxiously over at Quall, who had been staring at her the entire time. Mabel thought otherwise.

"I'll go talk with him," she decided.

Every muscle of every shift rabbit remained stiff as Mabel jogged towards the dull rabbit. It was then when she realized that he sickly reminded her of Robbie. But she brushed it off of her shoulder. She stood in front of him and gave him a smile full of braces. Quall, on the other hand, didn't move a muscle; he was staring wide-eyed at Mabel.

"Hello," she greeted. "My name is Mabel! And I'm here to be friends with you! C'mon, don't be shy…" She reached out an arm to touch his shoulder, when he didn't respond. Gasps filled the air, mixed with murmurs of doubt and shock.

"She touched him! She touched Quall!"

"It's hard to believe it…"

"I don't want to believe, but I have to!"

"Mabel! Don't let _him_ be your pretend brother. He's too scary!

"She's right, Mabel."

Time had seemed to have frozen to wait for Quall's next move. The gray rabbit then yanked his shoulder away and rubbed it gently. When he spoke, his voice was young and gruff. "I never knew creatures were so quick to knowing someone else," he grunted. "You just touched me."

Mabel rubbed her arm shyly. "I'm sorry," she murmured.

Quall blinked. "Sorry?" he echoed, voice edged in disbelief. "What does it mean? I don't understand what 'sorry' means." He turned around and glanced at Mabel over his shoulder before hopping away in the bushes. Mabel thought that he'd return, but he never showed up.

Blobbo was now directly behind Mabel and, when he spoke, nearly scared her out of her thoughts. "Quall must be very shy towards you, sunshine," he said. "Sorry if he is sharp-tongued."

Mabel turned around. "He just needs a friend," she snapped. "That's all!" She didn't mean to snap at the gentle rabbit. Blobbo didn't seem the slightest of offended.

Shifty paced up to their side. "Indeed," he sighed. "Please, excuse us, Blobbo, but Mabel and I have a long quest to attend to."

The chubby rabbit thumped his broad feet in front of the youthful group of rabbits, turning towards Shifty. He glanced back at the group. He then looked back at Shifty and Mabel, striding gradually and confidently towards them. "Shifty, may I ask to come with you? I see you will need an assisting rabbit with you."

Shifty hesitated before adjusting his spectacles. "Right," he finally said. "Come follow us to my very own spaceship.

As the three began walking away from the galaxy, the group of baby shift rabbits huddled closer with a worried look on their countenances.

"Mabel…"

"Don't leave us…!"

"Please, come back!"

"I'm already going to miss her."

Shift Bit Galaxy was a rather small one that measured about one and a half miles long in diameter. The sustained galactic skies held various special images. At the near edge of the galaxy, a wooden bridge stood twixt the galaxy's soil and a floating, huge version of Shifty's head. The features on his face were, in fact, the space ship Shifty had mentioned. Bushes were arranged in the shape of Shifty's spectacles around the darker green eyes of the ship. It had an amazing appearance with a few ponds and many nascent knee-high shrubberies. Underneath the space ship's right ear sat a green tunnel that lead into the inside of the ship. On the back of the ship's head were a white, circular, marbled concrete and a beautiful fountain. There were no trees and the flooring was mostly luscious grass. At the tail of the ship was a pipe which spat out petite plumes of smoke. Shifty, Mabel, and Blobbo all stared at the hovering ship as it soared idle before the passage.

Shifty was explaining everything to Mabel. "This is my spaceship," he finished. "I usually travel around the universe with it. We'll use this for taking the route to your friends. Come along." He hopped along the bridge and clambered up the ship's head, gesticulating Mabel and Blobbo to step on.

When Mabel and Blobbo stood on top of the ship, it teetered beneath the extra weight. Blobbo noticed this and commented, "Whoa, yo! I hope I didn't frighten your head!"

Mabel was observing a yellow pole that held a broad monitor at its top. "What is this thing?" she asked Shifty. "It looks like a map is on it."

Shifty nodded. "In fact it _does_ have a map. It is the map of the universe… well, half of it. You know what's cool about this thing?" Shifty strode over to the Map Post and poked here and there on the monitor, causing rapid animation on the display. "It's touchscreen. This map can also track obstacles along the way. This dark red signal is in the shape of Bowser's head. This pinpoints where he currently is. It's moving very slowly—about a pixel every five minutes. So we're good on time!"

Mabel took in all the information that Shift told her. "So, the distance that is between us from here to here," she said, pointing at their icons, "would take us about…"

Shifty had to finish her. He pulled out a calculator while carefully counting each possible picture, his eyes squint. When he punched in the numbers, he looked as if he was suppressing a sigh. "About eighteen hours," he told Mabel.

Mabel released an exasperated sigh.

Shifty walked up past the Map Post where a yellow steering wheel stood remote. Shifty placed his hands on the wheel, slightly inclined. "I'll be coxswain for the trip," he said over his shoulder. "So hold on tight, fellows!"

Mabel and Blobbo readied themselves.

The ship lay unmoving.

The skinny rabbit released the steering wheel and slapped a hand across his forehead, laughing hysterically. "Hahahahahohoha! You thought I was really about to fly this thing?"

Blobbo and Mabel exchanged embarrassed glances with each other. Mabel saw that Shifty had stopped laughing and had a more serious look in his eyes.

"Before we leave," said Shifty. "There's something that I want to tell you, Mabel."

Blobbo was dumbfounded and so was Mabel. Shifty released the wheel and walked towards Mabel and Blobbo near the post. He said, "Before we leave, I must tell you something, Mabel."

Mabel cocked her head. "Yeah?" she replied.

"I want you wish you good luck out there. It is very risky and I believe that a brave human like you would take such a big risk for your friends and your brother. I wish I can have your faith. I hope you slay Lord Bowser."

Mabel held her gaze stiff with gravity. She nodded her head, taking in the rabbit's words.

This time, Shift was serious. The rabbit grasped the steering wheel and lugged it to the side, grunting. The ship creaked as it slowly turned away from the galaxy and took off with awesome speed, not even warning Mabel and Blobbo this time as the two screamed with astonishment. The ship was swallowed up into an opening vortex that led them to their first universe.

Mabel was ready for anything.

* * *

Lord Bowser's first stop was at Skystation Galaxy. Before he had made the stop, he had went to another galaxy to pick up his two favorite minions—Rugg the reckless Goomba with a headband and spiky hair, and Scratch the maladroit Koopa Troopa—to ride along on his voyage. The hefty ship thrummed as it neared the grassy soil, disrupting the grass to bend and ripple in the opposite direction. Once the ship landed, Rugg and Scratch were the first to set foot on this famous galaxy, debating on who would catch all the starbits first.

"I'm getting all the starbit'th, fir'th," declared Scratch the Koopa Troopa in his lisp.

Rug the Goomba sneered and rammed his fuzzy head into Scratch, stunning him. "It's pretty obvious that I'm getting all of the galaxy's starbits first!" He paused for a moment, ruminating, before adding, "_And_ I'm getting all the life mushrooms!"

The two minions ceased as Bowser Jr. hopped out of the airship with arrogance. "Both of you shut up," he growled. "Or Daddy will step on you!" Ironically, his threat had proved him wrong as Bowser stepped out, absentmindedly crushing Bowser Jr. with a broad foot. Once his foot was off of him, Bowser Jr. moaned and fell backwards, seeing stars hover over his face.

Coming out of the airship lastly was Wendy Corduroy. She stripped a dull, unkempt look across her face, as if she had just risen from bed on a stormy morning. She drug her feet and skimmed her eyes around the galaxy half-heartedly.

Lord Bowser strode in front of his princess, not looking back. "Soon enough," he said, "you'll get to see the Grandmaster Galaxy."

Wendy was grumpy; surely it wasn't that time of the month? But whatever it was, she was on the last line of patience. "Look, Bowser, I've had enough," she snapped. "I haven't had a drink or snack for days! Is there, like, anything to eat out here in this dumb space?"

Bowser never broke his stride. He ignored her complaining and chuckled deep in his throat, passing by his two minions. Scratch pulled a plastic back out of nowhere and flapped it open to widen it out. He hunched over and picked up a glistening red starbit. On the other side of Skystation Galaxy, Rugg was darting in a straight line of starbits, snatching them up one by one.

After picking up the scrumptious starbits from the galaxy, everyone disappeared back into the airship. Soon, the airship began thrumming and lifting off of the ground before darting out into the endless universe.

* * *

As Shifty's Starship began to hover deeper into their first universe, Mabel was already looking optimistic. She was standing next to Shifty, who was coxswaining the ship towards their destination. Sadness clung at the back of her head at the thought that she had to do this adventure alone. Though she tried her best to stay as happy as she could be.

"So, where do we go?" asked Mabel.

Shifty lifted a hand off the helm and adjusted his spectacles. "Step over at that yellow platform, please," he instructed while pointing a finger towards a glowing, yellow platform that stuck up from the smooth ground. "Then you should know."

Mabel strode over towards the platform and stepped on it. She turned back around towards the two shift rabbits, waiting for further instructions.

"Mabel Pines," said Shifty, enlarging the map to the Map One with two fingers. "Your first galaxy is the Skystation Galaxy."

Blobbo added, "That is your mission: to go through the galaxy and save your friends."

Suddenly, Mabel became overexcited at the thought of having her friends and the shack safe in her arms. She did a tiny bounce on her feet. "Then I'll take down Bowser and get my friends and the shack back! Yes, I will finally—!"

"Not so fast, Mabel," interrupted Shifty, his face grave. "After the first galaxy, everything won't become happily ever after. Bowser is a moving machine. He is moving from galaxy to galaxy as we speak. Now, Mabel, are you ready to step on the yellow platform?"

"Yes!" Mabel cheered. "Ready for Skystation!" As she stepped onto the plate, she was immediately brought into a virtual area of World One. She was trapped in a clear bubble. Dotted lines were in a path that lead to where Mabel would go, passing through five, colorful galaxies. Each galaxy had different colors and mood carried within its atmospheres. Mabel's eyes widened with amazement. "Whoa! This looks awesome!" she gasped.

Shifty and Blobbo stood viewing the Map Post. Shifty clicked a button at the base of the map and activated a holographic form of Blobbo's head inside of Mabel's' bubble. Blobbo had begun instructing her for her first mission in his deep voice. "Listen up, sunshine," he began, "this area you're in is the map of World One. Before you are the galaxies that you'll have to succeed in order to move to the next five worlds. Each galaxy has a great, yellow star. You will need all stars from each galaxy in order in activate to the last galaxy, which contains a boss level.

The last galaxies would either contain a Bowser battle, a Bowser Jr battle, or a galaxy awaiting with any kind of boss battle. And beware out there: there are these roaming comets that appear to be in orbit on some occasions. They are called Prankster Comets. There are about nine of them."

Blobbo's hologram filtered out, being replaced by a hologram of Shifty's head. "Speedy Comets are comets that force you to succeed through a galaxy under a short limit of time. Daredevil Comets deprive a galaxy of its hidden life mushrooms and One-ups, only leaving you with one life." _Wait, you can have multiple lives in space?_ "Cosmic comets make you have to race your own replica in that galaxy—sometimes, you'll even have to race against a replica of your twin brother! Fast Foe Comets are pretty self-explanatory—they make the enemies move twice as fast.

Purple Comets contain one hundred purple coins that you have to collect in order to succeed through that galaxy completely. Green Comets have green stars that'll unlock other, mysterious galaxies. Romp Comets force you do defeat about thirty enemies under a limited time. Clone Comets create five duplicates of yourself that annoyingly follow your every move—if they reach the star first, its game over! And finally, Double Time Comets make any platform or object move twice as fast, kind of like Fast Foe Comets—this usually makes you have to restart another galaxy."

After Shifty had finished, which Mabel dwelled with each word, she gave a brusque nod to the holographic head of Shifty. "Okay, I'm ready for this," she said with a grave tone.

Blobbo's head appeared, giving Mabel a blubbery wink. "Alright, sunshine, are you ready?"

"Ready for adventure!" cheered Mabel

The skinny rabbit pressed a button on the Map Post which allowed the bubble around Mabel to burst. Mabel was immediately blasted into space and down towards the first galaxy: Skystation Galaxy. She stretched out her wings as if she was a free eagle, relishing the cool breeze and lapped at her face. Now was the time to begin this and end it once and for all!

* * *

...

…

Life swelled into him.

Sides heaving, the stranger flew his eyes open, gulping in the newly found air, only to have specks of soil surge down his throat. He coughed severely. He kicked and squirmed his arms and feet around to find his footing, only to have been tightly packed in around the earth. The stranger's whole body convulsed with realization that struck him like a heavy boulder.

"Mabel!" he screamed. "Mabel! Help!"

The stranger wasn't able to remember what had happened. All he knew was that he felt a terrible force against his head before blacking out.

The stranger looked around but he couldn't move; he was forced to lay in this position where he couldn't move his arms. Maybe Mabel and Shifty could help me out sooner or later…

It felt like hours, days, and maybe even weeks had flew by overhead. The stranger's face was becoming pale, his breathing rasping and slowing down. The stranger's lips were dry and he begged for water. The basic functions in his body was no longer running properly. His eyes met nothing but walls of soil. Tiny bugs began to crawl all over his body. With his only mind still occupied, it didn't take long for him to realize that he was buried alive. He thought of Wendy, he thought of Grunkle Stan, he thought of Soos, he thought of many things that were essential in his life. In one fast motion, his entire body had shut down.

* * *

Robbie V was in a small galaxy that only contained a contaminated pond and a single, dead oak tree. He sat on a stranded log, ruminating hard on what to do next. He hadn't eaten anything for about two days straight and his only access for drinks was the dirty pond water. An apple had fell on his head. He felt lucky enough to have found something to eat. As he began eating the apple to its core, his thoughts were panicking. _ I didn't mean to kill Dipper, _he thought. _I really didn't!_ Now it felt like everyone was against him. After he ate the apple, he tossed it into the pond and rose up to his feet. A Launch Star sat remotely at the edge of the secluded galaxy. Robbie thought twice before walking over to it. He twirled around halfheartedly before being launched off into the depths of the unknown. He didn't care where he was heading off to anymore. He just wanted to get far and far away from this place.


	9. Chapter 9: Skystation Galaxy!

**Note****: If you haven't read it on my front page, to those who've read the old **_**Super Mabel Galaxy**_** before it went under revision, I am sad to say that the entire text file of the entire **_**SMabelG**_** is gone. So I will have to recreate the chapters from scratch. I will try my best to memorize what were in each chapters. **

**I only intended to revise the story, not to start over from scratch. Some chapters, however, are saves! **

**I deeply apologize. I **_**really**_** do. I need to get it together!**

**Mabel: Yeah… **

**Shifty: On with the story, fellows!**

* * *

Waddles wanted to go back to the Mystery Shack with Mabel. He missed watching those bright, flashy action movies with her. He was beginning to feel homesick at the thought of not being in Mabel's warm, sweater-sleeved arms. Several days had passed in Lazy Susan's house. He was standing in the front yard near the end of the driveway. He had had a stressful week with Susan's cats named Donald, Sandy, and Mr. Cat Face. Donald and Sandy were the ones who kept pestering with him because he wasn't a feline like them. Only Mr. Cat face had stood up for him. However, for outlandish reasons inexplicable, the very feline that befriended Waddles had suddenly shunned him. Waddles would never understand cats. All in all, cats _will_ be cats.

The plump, pink pig waddled his way through the small town of Gravity Falls. The skies were blue and scudded with soft, white clouds. It hadn't rained in a while and the temperatures were slightly warm. He found a nearby mud puddle and stopped by it, throwing himself in the mess. He rolled around in it and began oinking with pleasure. Once he had had enough, Waddles rose to his hooves and shook his pelt, droplets of mud splashing at all angles.

As he walked by a stop sign, he spotted a talk, dark female with long, black hair, a blue shirt, white scarf, long, baggy pants, and black boots. She looked down at Waddles as he walked by. She didn't seem to speak at first but she halted Waddles with a, "Hey!" The plump pig froze and turned around, twitching his noise with curiosity.

"Yo, I don't know who you are and what you're doing here," said the young lady, wearing a smile. "But you're already on my Cool People List." The lady hunkered down and tapped a folded fist gentle on Waddle's shoulder, as if it was a gesture of a pact. Waddles oinked at her in happiness. He had no clue who this female human was… but she was on _his_ cool list!

The lady stood up straight and crossed her arms over her chest. "Wait a minute," she said, looking down at Waddles with a quizzical look on her face. "I think I _have_ seen you before. At the Shack, am I right?"

Waddles blinked in response. He didn't know how to nod his head.

It was assumed that the female knew his response. "I made that cake for a girl named Mabel," she said, refreshing her memory. "I think she has a twin, also, I'm not so sure."

_Mabel…_ Hearing Mabel's name made Waddles' mind focus back onto the Mystery Shack. He turned away from the lady and oinked his goodbyes. The female waved farewell and called, "Make sure you tell Mabel 'hi' for me!" _I will, my dear friend, I will…_

Once Waddles made his way to the… Mystery Shack… it's… gone? Where did the shack go? Waddles froze dead in his tracks. His heart froze in his chest and he could've sworn he felt it fall down into the pits of his belly. Squealing with bewilderment, Waddles scampered over to the spot where the Mystery Shack once stood. He sniffed _everywhere_ to find any trace of his beloved master. But to no avail he couldn't find her. His eyes welled with tears when, suddenly, he spotted two glowing objects hovering barely off the ground. Inquisitively, he slowly walked up to it. It was slowly rotating at a counter-clockwise direction. He examined it further, noiselessly, as if expecting it to jump at him.

"Incoming!"

The lurid voice of a male human came abruptly from a pair of gorse bushes. Before Waddles could react, he felt a large pair of blocky hands grab him and, like lightning, spun him rapidly around. Screeching in surprise, Waddles spun and spun until he reach to the center of the strange, glowing objects. He was caught fixated in between them before being launched off high into the skies.

A large, blurry, and pixelated guy stepped out from his hiding spot. He stared off mournfully at where the pig was launched into the skies. It appeared to be a distressed Rumble McSkirmish. "Aw, great!" complained the video game character. "That could've been my lunch!" He slunk silently back into the shelter of the gorse bushes.

* * *

Mabel was descending at a rapid rate towards a spherical galaxy with many other smaller ones around it. She twirled and summersaulted until her feet landed firmly, squarely on the grassy ground.

"Welcome to the galaxy!" she greeted herself gaily, arms spread apart like an eagle. A small house sat cozily next to a tree, much like Shifty's. Without hesitation, she began exploring the first region of Skystation Galaxy.

So far, the first area of the galaxy was not so challenging. There were a few creatures called goombas here and there, but as far as Mabel knew, they were innocent. They kept chasing her but she didn't want to cause them any harm.

As she progressed through the galaxy, she came across a tree with autumn-colored leaves. Before her was an expansive abyss that yawned eerily at her feet. There was no way Mabel would be able to jump that chasm. Just as soon as Mabel was about to turn around, she heard a voice overhead.

"You look lost." It came from the autumn tree, in a young, female voice. By the accent it sounded like another shift rabbit. Mabel looked up and spotted a beautiful, golden-furred shift rabbit sitting on a gnarled branch. The female shift rabbit leaned forward and propped her tiny forepaws on her thighs, looking down at Mabel through round, blue eyes. "Hey there, lass," she said. "Need help?"

Mabel nodded, looking at the shift rabbit in awe. "Of course I do!" she exclaimed, half astonished by the magnificence of the creature, half relieved that she finally has assistance and wasn't the only one on this planet.

The shift rabbit crossed her legs and rested her arms on either side of her on the golden branch. "The name's Floret," said the rabbit. "I watched you all the way from the beginning and, lassie, I gotta say you're good at this kind of stuff!"

Mabel grinned to reveal a braces-filled smile. "Yeah, I'm a natural at things like this," she said, blushing. "So what can you do to help me cross this large chasm?"

"Well," said Floret, rocking her feet back and forth as they dangled from the branch. "I can use my mind to create platforms for you."

Astounded, Mabel's eyes widened. "Really?" she gasped.

"Totally. Watch." Something moved on top of the rabbit's head that Mabel hadn't noticed before. It looked like a strand of hair that acted like an antenna. It twitched and squirmed like a dancing snake and something shined at the corner of Mabel's eyes. She turned towards the shining objects and realized that there were now five yellow, shining platforms hovering gracefully above the black chasm. "See?" Floret said, winking. "I told ya I could create platforms with my mind."

Amazed by this, Mabel gaped. "Wow! So! Awesome!" exclaimed Mabel. "Thank you!" She wanted to squeeze the cuddly rabbit in a warm hug so desperately but she knew that she was on an important mission to rescue the Mystery Shack and save Wendy. Gracefully, but sometimes stumbling on her own two feet, Mabel bounded from platform to platform over the eerie chasm without looking down. Once she made it to the other side, the shift rabbit called out to her.

"Say, I haven't gotten your name, lassie," she called out, cupping her mouth with two small hands. "What is it?"

Mabel lifted herself on her tippy toes and turned towards the general direction of the shift rabbit. "Mabel!" she replied back happily.

"Good luck out there, Mabel!" called back Floret. "And may you have a safe journey!"

On the starship, Shifty and Big O' Blobbo sat in a small open field surrounded by white and blue flowers. They were in a small conversation about the past and their favorite memories from shift rabbit babyhood.

"Hey'o, pal, remember Aunt Fran and her Give-a-Good Carrot Flan?" mused Blobbo, rubbing his obese belly as if relishing the taste of the small pie.

Shifty tapped a wide foot rapidly against the ground. His long ears danced with excitement at the memories of the delightful aromas of the shift rabbit's food. "I remember we used to sing a song about it right before she provides it to us."

A chubby smile adorned across Blobbo's chubby face. "Hohoho, yes, and I think it goes like this…" He crossed his chubby legs, making it a trying effort due to his enormous belly. Leisurely, he began patting his plump hands onto his thick thighs, creating a short, rhythmic beat. Blobbo opened his mouth and began singing in a wobbly, profound tone rich with melody and fruitfulness.

"Come along, come get some

Give-a-Good Carrot Flan. 

Pull the chairs, come downstairs

Give-a-good Carrot Flan. 

Dine 'n' dine, honey that's fine

Give-a-Good Carrot Flan. 

Have some fun, when you're done

Give-a-Good Carrot Flan."

Blobbo made one final, loud slap on his thighs to finish the song when he finished. Shifty clapped vigorously and wooed him on.

"That's the old stuff, laddie!" he cheered. "That song may as well be whittled into the very existence of shift rabbits."

Blobbo nodded his plump head in agreement when suddenly the starship rocked under a strong weight, as if there were an earthquake. The plump rabbit widened his eyes in surprise. "What was _that_ tremor about, yo?" blubbed Blobbo. His face twisted with revulsion as if he was given a downright offensive remark. "I mean, I understand that I'm carrying a lil' weight, but have I really gained that many pounds?"

"'Pull the chairs, come downstairs?'"

A mocking voice laughed stridently from the distance somewhere on the starship. Shifty stiffened. That was Shift Rabbit accent. He knew who it was before the rabbit creature showed himself, striding out arrogantly in the fashion of dragging his feet along the ground. Arriving from behind a green pipe was…

"Quall!" gasped Shifty, shooting up on his feet. He folded his fists at the mocking expression the dull gray shift rabbit bore across his leaden face.

Blobbo remained seated. "Why, what makes you come here unasked-for to the Shocking Shifty Starship?"

Quall strode up until he stood several feet away from the two light blue shift rabbits. A weary smirk twisted on his face, his blood-red eyes glinting eerily in the air. "Mabel," he said deceitfully. "Mabel is coming with me."

Shifty's fur bristled in defense. "Why? What are you talking about?" he hissed, flattening his long ears against his small, round head. His round, brown spectacles shifted slightly off of his muzzle and he had to readjust them, his maddened expression unchanging.

"I! Will! Stop you!" Quall bunched his fists together and threw them down, smashing them on the soft ground. He snarled and bared his jagged, yellow teeth, imperfect in the portrait of deficiency. His breath stank of rancid little nothings and his fur bristled furiously. The way his muscles bunched beneath his flat fur, the way his hind legs were separated from each other, the way his face twisted and curled in nerves and rumples. Shifty knew that Quall was going to perform a deadly performance.

"Back up, Blobbo," warned Shifty, his eyes hard as stone and face grim. "He's evolving."

Blobbo furrowed his brows over his lidded eyes. He finally clumsily rose to his feet causing the ground beneath them to slightly rumble.

Like something out of a horror movie, Quall's body began to swell up, rip, and pulsate as one. The gray shift rabbit's eyes glowed menacingly and his teeth began to grow sharp and long. Quall's body grew and grew until he towered several meters over them. The once cuddly rabbit was no longer approachable. He took the form of a tall, gray short-furred dragon beast with long, black locks. He had four, long arms instead of two. The thing now had three sets of glowing red eyes that stared menacingly down at Shifty and Blobbo.

As if on cue, Shifty began his transformation and became Mega Shifty in his Tyrannosaurus Rex-like form. Beside him, Blobbo evolved into a massive anthropomorphic hog heavily adorned with sashes and tribal trinkets that jingled with every movement he made. Mega Blobbo's nostrils flared and he exposed flat teeth.

"Step a'back, Quall," he warned in a voice like thunder. "You wouldn't want to make this mistake."

The monstrous Mega Quall spread his four arms out on either side, his tail lashing in a supercilious manner. "Come get some while it's _hot_!" he snarled superciliously.

Mega Shifty roared boomingly and charged for Mega Quall, almost bowling him over with a slam of his sturdy body. The two Mega Shift Rabbits played reverse tug-a-war as they clutched hands, pressing force into one another. Mega Quall had the upper advantage due to the fact that he had two sets of arms. He used his free set of arms to grab Mega Shifty on the shoulders, pushing him back forcefully to the dinosaur's feet.

Mega Shifty recovered quickly. "You don't have to do this," he growled, rising to his feet. "What if—" But before he could finish, he heard a sound from somewhere in the void universe. He couldn't make out what it was at first because it was lower than a whisper. As time gradually slipped by, the sound grew louder by the second, until Mega Shifty realized with dread that it was Mabel returning back to the starship. His heart leapt in his chest. _Oh, goodness_, he thought with fear, _Mabel's coming!_


	10. Chapter 10: Misunderstanding

The starship that took the form of Shifty Solar's head zoomed closer and closer by the second as Mabel Pines descended from above to a halt. Star in arms, she had just made her way back from Skystation Galaxy. A braces-filled smile adorned across her face. She was contented to have captured her first star.

When she made a safe landing on the starship, she couldn't spot any sign of neither Shifty nor Big O' Blobbo. The starship had gently shifted beneath her feet. She could hear faint rumbling on the opposite side of the starship. Curious, Mabel headed over towards the direction. She stepped through a pair of tangerine bushes when suddenly she spotted three large monsters standing idle with their backs against each other. Mabel's jaws dropped, eyes wide with surprise.

The baby-blue Tyrannosaurus Rex, which whom she knew as Shifty's transformation form, lowered his gaze down at her. On both sides of him was a tall, lanky gray-furred dragon beast and a portly anthropomorphic boar heavily garlanded with clannish accessories and sashes.

"I'm terribly sorry, Mabel," whimpered Mega Shifty, shifting his feet on the ground uneasily.

Mabel, with star in hand, placed her hands on her hips, cocking her head forward. "Wait a minute," she said with a serious expression. "Are you three doing what I think you're doing?"

The boar wriggled his nose in an uncertain response. The gray monster sighed, a low, burbled noise rising from his throat.

Finally, Mabel threw her arms up in the air with excitement, her eyes brimming with glee. "You guys are bonding!" she exclaimed. Oh, how she loved it when enormous monsters try to befriend with one another! She placed her hands back on her hips, a weary smile across her face. "So, what are you men talking about?" she pressed on.

Mega Shifty's eyes hardened. "Mabel," he grumbled boomingly. He waved his long tail at the tall gray beast. "This… this is Quall."

For a moment Mabel thought she had water lodged in her ears. Did he say that _that_ thing was _Quall_, that small, adorable, shy gray rabbit she met back at Star Bit Galaxy? She knew that every Shift Rabbit had its own devastating form, but the way _Mega_ Quall appeared only sent several chills down Mabel's spine.

"Erm…" murmured Mega Quall uncomfortably. "Hi, Mabel…"

"Hey there, big guy," replied Mabel almost equally uneasily. "What is the meaning of all this? I caught the star." She held out the star to show both Megas Shifty and Blobbo. Mega Blobbo grunted with admiration while Shifty only attempted to do a forced smile. Mabel knew the pressure that Mega Shifty was being under at the moment. When the young teen looked over at Mega Quall, he looked rather miserable and dejected than pleased and contented. Feeling sympathy wash over her body like a slow river, Mabel sat down the Skystation Galaxy star and scuttled over towards the dragon beast, scrambling up his lofty, furry body. She clambered up on top of his shoulder and sat on it, patting him reassuringly on the neck, which seemed like a gray woolly wall to her.

"What's the matter?" she asked him, a worried look on her face.

Mega Quall was reluctant to answer. Ever since she placed herself on his shoulder the dragon beast was as stiff as a rock. His blood-red eyes gazed down at her and they all blinked simultaneously. This creeped Mabel out a bit but she pushed that feeling aside.

Mega Quall exhaled deeply. "It's just—I mean—I was looking for—you—I wasn't—G'ah!" Mabel knew that he felt as though he was being pressured. Under pressure, Mega Quall's muscles bunched up beneath his pelt and he threw himself off the starship, causing it to rock perilously. He flapped his eerie wings, flying off into the unknown with Mabel still on his shoulders, clasping for dear life now, shrieking in fear.

"Help!" cried Mabel.

"I got you, Mabel!" Mega Blobbo bore past Mega Shifty and reached out a colossal staff festooned with dangling jewelry. The butt of the staff was pointed towards Mabel as she bounded off of the frantic beast's shoulder, grasping onto the staff. Her feet hung perilously in the air and, when she looked down, she noticed that she was several meters above the ground. Fright was ebbed away by relief as Mega Blobbo drew the staff back in slowly, lowering it so that Mabel could land back on the starship securely.

By the time Mabel caught her breath both Shifty and Blobbo were back in their normal shift rabbit forms. The two cousins hopped over, with Shifty carrying the glowing star.

"Well done, Mabel," he said in his unique shift rabbit accent. "I am sorry for not acknowledging this earlier. We were in a… _stiff_ situation." He cleared his throat and Mabel caught him furtively flitting his eyes towards Blobbo, who only smiled thickly in response.

Mabel rubbed the back of her neck. "Yeah, what was all that about anyways?" she asked.

Shifty, once again, glanced over at his closest cousin. This time Blobbo only shrugged, wearing his warm smile and lidded eyes as usual. Not a soul would be able to tell what that plump rabbit was thinking. Seeing that he didn't have backup, Shifty heaved a sigh. "He just… wanted to come see you. That's all." His voice was taut and hard as stone. Shifty's eyes were gloomy and aloof. Mabel had never seen him like this before.

"He's dangerous," continued Shifty after a long, hard silence had fell over him. "He will hurt you."

Surprised at what she had just heard, Mabel widened her eyes. "He just needs some friends, that's all," she retorted. She couldn't believe a single word he had said. And yet Shifty looked grim. He was serious.

After looking distantly at Mabel, Shifty adjusted his spectacles and turned away, walking off to the other side of the starship. "I'll place this inside the ship's Star Vessel," he called out over his back, his tone somewhat back to normal. "The stars we've collected will go here. Not only will they provide more energy to the starship overtime, but they will also offer themselves as a key to unlock to further worlds."

Mabel only nodded wordlessly. She was still taken aback by Shifty's solemnity from earlier.

* * *

A few galaxies and stars later, Mabel returned to the starship in one peace. She wiped her brow with a sweater-sleeved arm and collapsed on a soft patch of grass, lying sprawled out on her back. She heaved out a heavy sigh and stared blankly into space. She never knew that the outer space had so many stars.

The ground thumped softly beside her as she felt the presence of one of the shift rabbits.

"Sorry about earlier, miss." It was Shifty.

Mabel looked over to the side at the apologetic shift rabbit. His ears were drooped along his head and he was twiddling his fingers. He swiftly adjusted his large, brown spectacles as a weak smile played across his face. "You have to understand the emotions of us Shift Rabbits," he said. "We are strong and weak in terms of emotions and we are highly aggressive."

"'Aggressive'?" echoed Mabel in disbelief. "But you guys are _so_ adorable!"

"Yes," agreed Shifty in a light chortle, adding in a serious tone, "Just know that Blobbo and I won't do anything to hurt you. We are your protectors as well as your friends. The Prophecy of the Constellations have chosen the two of us to look after The Shooting Star and The Pine. You are the Shooting Star. The Pine…" His voice trailed off as he looked down at his large feet.

Mabel drooped her eyelids halfway and laid her arms on top of her belly. _Dipper is The Pine…_ she thought solemnly. Although she couldn't tell time in space, it instinctively felt as if a week had already passed by now. Though she wasn't too sure about it. Like a flash of lightning, the image of Robbie V burned in the back of her mind, eerie and wicked. She recalled the way how Robbie powerfully kicked her twin brother in the head, knocking him out unconscious. At first, Mabel had thought he was just out cold from the trauma and would wake up sometime soon, but she knew that it was too good to be true. Mabel folded her fists and they shook violently with searing rage. _You're a smelly ol' teen but I never knew you'd be a cold-blooded murderer!_

Shifty stepped closer towards her head and knelt down, brushing his muzzle against her cheek moistened by warm tears. "It'll be alright, my dear," he reassured gently. "I fear that this may affect the Prophecy of the Constellations."

Mabel's heart dropped in the pits of her belly. She couldn't remember the last time she had actually appreciated herself for once. All that was waiting for her was gloom, gloom, _gloom_. Sinisterly, she wondered where Robbie presently was at in this vast, void universe. _He could be far, he could be close._

* * *

A silver, spherical escape pod hovered silently, untouched in the void space. Time had seemed to have frozen it in place.

Silence.

More silence.

_Bang!_

The door of the escape pod soared out, kicked down by a long hind leg. The tiny door, rutted by the strength of the kick, drifted mutely away from its home. A small head, its tuft of fur on his head lustrous and neatly groomed, poked out of the entrance of the escape pod. It appeared to be a light blue Shift Rabbit. It had cerulean eyes, a fine pink nose, and a tan tuft of fur beneath his nose that took the appearance of an unfinished mustache. This shift rabbit looked elegant and opulent, as if he was kept by a noble family during his past times. He looked both ways and cleared his throat, ducking back in the escape pod. After several moments, with a grunt, the shift rabbit threw himself out of the tiny pod, a few empty chip bags floating out slowly. With a final kick the shift rabbit sent his little transportation gliding swiftly away. He stared off after it until it was as tiny as a dime. _What a journey has it been, eh?_

The shift rabbit shook out his fur and brushed a hand along his sleek, golden tuft of hair on his head. He adjusted the red bowtie he wore on his tufty neck. He began searching high and low for what he could rest his hands on next on this journey of his. Like a fish, he began swimming in the void space, pacing through the stars and nearby comets. He enjoyed hearing the swishing and sparkling of nearby galaxies and stars. Environments like these really inspired him to work on his next project.

After a while of reeling through the space, he spotted a glint in the distance. The glimmer caught in his brilliant eyes and he felt a chill ripple down his spine. Swiftly, he thrusted himself towards the shining thing. Once he got into reach of it he realized that it looked like pieces of floating scrap metal.

"Odd," he thought aloud. "Recycled metal, out here in space? Untouched even?" He reached out and grabbed one of the pieces that was half the size of his entire height. "What specimen like this shall be missed?" He pressed the piece of metal against his chest, hard and cold, and gazed skyward, musing on what fascination he were to create out of this.

One particular creature came to mind. It was a warm and gentle image that had seemed to cue itself into his mind, as if answering all the questions he wanted to spill out to the divine around him. His eyes glinted with inspiration and he began rapidly taking the pieces of metal and junk.

Nearby was an isolated galaxy that had seemed to be covered in short grass and dispersed shrubberies and flower patches. The shift rabbit blinked at it and nodded to himself. _ I'll go here. That is where I'll build my next project._


	11. Chapter 11: Bowser Appoints a Prince

Bowser stood back, arms crossed over his thick chest, and watched his son coxswain the airship. Bowser Jr. had to stand on top of a stool to be able to fully grip his hands on the steering wheel. He threw and leaned his body left to right, taking turns balancing on each foot, grunting and shouting out orders as if he was a part of the armada. The Koopa Lord chuckled in admiration of his son's adaption of his ambition. He'd make a powerful and outstanding king one day.

Rugg the Goomba ambled up towards Lord Bowser and tapped him on the thigh with his head. Bowser looked down at the armless creature and blinked impatiently. "What is it?" he demanded.

The goomba stiffened, trying to hide his fear of the Koopa Lord. "U-uh, sir, I see a nearby galaxy heading our general direction. Don't you think your son is…? G'ouch! Hey, that hurt!" Bowser took the hint of the goomba's insult towards Jr. and he brought down a mighty fist on the Rugg's head.

"Don't you _dare_ mock my son!" growled Bowser as Rugg cowered down, trembling. "He's the best navigator that the world's ever known!"

At the sound of his voice being called, Bowser Jr. looked over his shoulder. "Huh?" he called out. "Someone mentioned me?"

"Yes, my son," said Bowser soothingly, walking up and giving his son a wholehearted pat on the head. "You are an awesome navigator."

The king's son's eyes shone. "Really? You really think so?"

"Of course—" Bowser looked ahead of him and realized that they were nearly inches away from crashing into the face of a galaxy, "—and you're about to kill us all!" he shouted luridly in Jr.'s ears. His stout son staggered and, with his hands still gripped onto the rudder, caused the ship to reel perilously to the side.

The Mystery Shack that was latched by the massive, mechanical Bowser hand swayed to and fro. Grunkle Stan was fast asleep in his favorite armchair, his arms resting on the chair's sides. Once the shack began to teeter beneath the force, the chair, along with the other things in the room, skated to one side of the room, piling up on one another. Stan, unnoticed by the commotion, continuously snored loudly, a drip of saliva sopping out of the corner of his mouth.

From somewhere inside the shack, the startled voice of Soos rung beneath the clamor of the noise. "Uh oh, not this again!" He stopped abruptly at the sound of a forced gag.

Last to slide at the stuffed side of the room was a small, framed picture of Dipper and Mabel at their fishing trip with Grunkle Stan. Mabel made a piece sign with her fingers, tongue out in a big smile. Dipper was posed with his hands pulling his head down on his head, as if it was trying to fly off. Stan was poised up at the edge of the boat, leg propped up and hand shadowing over his face, gazing off into the distant gallantly. There was something about that picture that stood out amongst the other junk that piled up around the sleeping Stan.

The tottering finally stopped as the colossal airship landed drastically on land with a final thump. Bowser had to grasp on the side of the boat to catch his balance. Rugg and Scratch were on the other side of the airship, lying on their heads and groaning in pain.

Wendy Corduroy was first to step foot out of the airship and onto the new acclaimed land. It looked like an uninhibited fortification ground with stone walls and several lava pits that bubbled and sloshed eerily in the silence. It looked as if a great prince once lived here in a fortress; nonetheless, there _was_ no fortress to show that.

Bowser and his son, along with Rugg and Scratch, stepped out beside Wendy. Bowser grunted with admiration at the unclaimed land. Wendy guessed that he admired the way it eerily looked. What was he going to do with this galaxy? Shoving the thought aside, Wendy only followed Bowser Jr., who was walking around and observing the nearby area.

"Hmm," mused Bowser's son, rubbing his chin in his father's manner. "This place looks interesting. Not the best in terms of motivation, however."

"You're right." Bowser stomped up beside Jr. "This place could use a little touching-up."

Wendy noticed Bowser Jr. stiffen up. He cocked his head forward and squinted his beady eyes ahead. He had seemed to be looking at something off in the distance. "Hey, what's _that_ on that wall over there?"

Wendy looked off to follow the koopa child's gaze. Not far off was a particularly noticeable stone wall with messy graffiti sprayed in black ink. Wendy sickly comprehended the shape that was sprayed upon the wall, the ink still dripping from it to cause black streaks of line. _That graffiti still looks fresh…_ At that very instant Wendy recognized the graffiti, Bowser Jr. spoke out of turn.

"What _is_ that? An exploding mushroom?"

_Could it be?_

Before she could gain any more time to think, she spotted movement coming from the lee side of that exact stone wall they were gawking at. A tall, dark shape loomed out from the side of the wall, gazing eerily at them.

_Robbie! What the heck is _he_ doing here?! Did he follow us? _Wendy couldn't feel her limbs anymore. Her heart was racing with mixed emotions of absolute displeasure.

When Robbie stood in earshot, he froze dead in his tracks when he laid his weary eyes on Wendy. "W…Wendy?" he said, jadedly rubbing his eyes. He looked as if he was either heavily depressed or just lacking sleep. "Why are you here? And who is that?" He pointed a finger at Bowser.

Bowser laughed boastingly and pointed a thumb at his own chest. "Who am I? I am the almighty Lord Bowser, king of koopas and future ruler of the universe!" He paused and Wendy could almost feel his intense gaze gnawing down in the back of her head. "Do you know this guy?" he asked Wendy.

Reluctantly, Wendy looked back and nodded her head. "A friend of mine. His name's Robbie."

As if an idea clicked in his mind, Bowser snapped his fingers and gave a fleeting look towards the drowsy Robbie. "So, _Robbie_, do you know of two unpleasant children called Dipper and Mabel?"

Robbie's entire body had stiffened and looked at Bowser as if he had grown two heads.

"Well, do you or not?" pressed on Bowser, stepping closer to him.

Taking a panicky step back, Robbie lifted his hands halfway in front of him, shying away. "Yeah, yeah, I know them! I do!" he spluttered anxiously. Wendy had never seen him act this way before.

The Koopa King stopped several feet away from him. A sinister grin twisted across his face, his red eyes glinting in the dim area. They soon went into a conversation but it was so faint that Wendy couldn't make out any word they shared amongst each other.

****Robbie's POV****

Robbie felt unease prickle through his spine and fingers like spiders spinning a web. He twiddled his thumbs as the supposed Koopa King stood boldly before him. The reptile's breath stank of fire smoke, hot and grazing against his face. Robbie could've sworn that he'd see embers flowing from Bowser's mouth.

"Have you seen them anywhere recently?" asked Bowser, leaning in closer and keeping his voice low so that no one else could hear but Robbie.

The dark-haired teen scratched the back of his neck. "I haven't seen Mabel," he replied reluctantly. He had no clue who this guy really was, but he could tell that maybe Bowser would bring him out of his misery somehow. How? He wasn't too sure yet.

Bowser's eyes scorched into Robbie's. "What about Dipper?" The way his voice deeply rumbled made Robbie want to shrink back with fear. But he forced himself to stand tall and fearless.

"I…" Bowser looked to be as if he were a villain. At this point, Robbie didn't care where he would end up, despite the fact that they were all up in space. Bowser's red eyes burned on, waiting with conspicuous impatience. "I killed him," Robbie finally said.

Surprise had seem to overtaken Bowser's entire facial expression. His eyebrows were lifted and his eyes round with shock, jaws tight as if not to utter a single word. Finally in what seemed like forever, he released a series of conceited laughs. "Are you _sure_, weakling? Or are you just trying to bluff before my greatness?"

"I'm serious," snapped Robbie, his voice faltering. "I. _Killed_ him." _It was all an accident._

After a while, Bowser was beginning to look more staid now, as if he had finally caught the grim note in Robbie's voice. To Robbie's avail, it didn't seem like Wendy cared to eavesdrop on them. Rugg was looking at him intently through slits for eyes.

After a long moment of silence Bowser wrapped an arm around his approaching son and pulled him closer to him, murmuring in his ear. "You heard that, son? He's killed Dipper."

Bowser Jr.'s beady eyes widened until they were white-rimmed. "Really?" he said with no sign of disbelief, only astonishment.

Bowser stood up straight and faced Robbie, his eyes glinting like a bonfire. "Do you know what you've done?" he exclaimed to Robbie.

Confused, the teen took a few nervous steps back. "I convicted a crime," he stated.

"Yeah, that too," said Bowser. "But you've disrupted the Prophecy of the Constellations." When Robbie lifted a brow in misunderstanding, Bowser continued explaining. "It was some stupid foresight started up by—yes—a constellation of stars interpreted by this dumb bunny named Shifty. Mario and Shifty were close pals and so he delivered the message on to Mario about these twins who were destined to save the universe. However, Mario and Luigi weren't the twins that the prophecy was talking about." A dark shadow had seemed to suspend over his eyes. "So I made my move to Gravity Falls, Oregon. I felt a very strong aura from one of the people in the shack. It felt of royalty so I plucked Wendy Corduroy because it seemed like she'd be the one to have that. But now, ever since we left Earth, she no longer carries that royal aura with her—it's almost as if she's never had it in the first place! But I _know_ it was her and not someone else. Who _else_ would be the princess?" Bowser crossed his arms and thought hard for a few seconds before abruptly delivering Robbie a mighty pat on the back, laughing boastfully.

Robbie chuckled uneasily, giving Bowser a sidelong look. "Maybe I'm the princess?" he joked.

Bowser wasn't amused. "Stop jesting around, teen-ager," he grunted. "You've done me a really great favor. It was very courteous of you. Now that I know that the prophecy won't be fulfilled any longer," Bowser paused and swam his eyes over the loosely fortified galaxy, "I'll appoint you as prince of this galaxy and second command of my armada. _That's_ if you want to accept this exceptional offer."

"What?" All of a sudden it seemed like Wendy was able to overhear Bowser's outrageous offer. She rushed over to them and started at Robbie, flabbergasted.

Robbie, too, was equally stunned. He was lost for words and didn't know how to respond, let along say anything at all. After his accident with Dipper, he felt as though he wasn't needed by anyone any longer. But here he was, being asked by a king to become his prince and second-command. He was even offered an entire galaxy all to himself! Inwardly, Robbie couldn't let this one slip past him beneath the nose.

After moments of thinking, Robbie reached out a hand, as did Bowser, and shook hands with him in a pact. "Deal," he said, a wiry smirk on his face. Maybe now, they'd listen to him. Maybe now, he wouldn't be walked on like a rug anymore.

He was going to become prince of his own world.

Bowser drew his hand back and clapped them together, raising his voice above the tense silence. "Workforces," he ordered. "Let's polish up this galaxy for your new prince: Prince Robbie!" As soon as his message went out a horde of Koopa Troopas and Hammer Bros. stormed out from nowhere as if they were waiting for an order the entire time. Each turtle looked armed and readied to the tooth, as if ready for war. "Now don't take too long," warned Bowser to his minions. "You wouldn't want to make the both of us unhappy."

"No, sir, we won't!" shouted the horde in unison.

"Prince Robbie!" cried a Koopa Troopa from the back.

"Prince Robbie! Prince Robbie! Prince Robbie!" Soon, the cries turned into unified chants. It then clashed out into a storm of applauses that filled the entire atmosphere. Robbie's face flushed red and he could feel his own heart drubbing rapidly in his chest. For the first time in his life, he felt important. Under the heat of being overwhelmed, Robbie threw his hoodie over his head and pulled the strings, slightly concealing his flushed face behind the gray wall. But deep through the pelt of his hoodie he could feel the piercing gaze of his ex-girlfriend.


End file.
